Eye of the Moon
by EyeoftheMoon009
Summary: Darla has found trouble in Montana. She found out that she has powers and she's in love with her protecter Travis whos a werewolf. She also finds out that Vampires are trying to kill her. Will the vampires kill her or her loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The new town, the new boy, and the new world.**

Have you ever thought about you prince charming or you night an shinning armor? I know I do. But I can never seem to see his face. I imagine him tall, dark and of course handsome. I also imagine him very strong. Strong enough to throw a car across the street. In my dream me and my mysterious man dance for what seems like for hours and then he takes my soft hands and looks into my dark green eyes, as I stare back into his silver eyes. Then he kisses me and unfortunately my mother wakes me up for school.

Don't you hate when you are in a good dream and something wakes you up? I know I do, I hate it. So anyway I can't wait to see my prince charming. But right know I have to go to school. Today's my first day of school since I moved here. I moved from a big city in California. You probably heard of it, it's L.A. Then my mom made me move closer to her boyfriend Jared, in some town in Montana. I've lived her for two weeks and I already hate this place. There aren't really any stores around here or any places to hangout.

"Come on Darla your going to be late for school!" yelled a faint call in the background.

"It's ok. I rather not go to this dumb ass school!" yelled back Darla.

"Watch your language and get your ass down here!" yelled Darla's mother Karin.

"Why don't you watch your language. And you wonder where I get my beautiful vocabulary from." Sarcastically said Darla as she grabbed her pink backpack.

"Darla knock it off and get in the freaking car. Your going to make me late." told Karin as she got in the car as Darla got in to.

Darla finally arrived at Mill creek high. She got out of the blue Ford truck. Her mom grabbed Darla's pink backpack from the passenger seat and threw it out the window towards her.

"Thanks!" yelled Darla at the moving vehicle.

Darla walked up the steps of Mill Creek high. She walked into the small girls bathroom. She looked into the red mirror and saw a dirty blonde, skinny, and green eyed girl starring back at her. Darla looked down and got a pick tube of Victoria Secret lip gloss. She put it on and headed out the bathroom. She bumped into a tall, dark, and of course handsome looking guy.

"Hey watch where yo.....ur go.....ing." stumbled Darla as she grabbed some of her books off the floor.

"Hey I'm sorry. Here let me help." told the cutie as he fished picking up her books and her backpack.

"It's ok. I'm Darla." she said as she shook his hand.

"I'm Travis." as he stared in to her dark green eyes.

"Wow, Travis did you know that your eyes are a silver color." she asked as she stared back.

"Um. Yea. Hey I got to go I'll see you around." he said as he left.

Darla thought that Travis looked a lot like the guy she imagined in her dreams. She never seen silver eyes before except on the guy in her dreams. Darla went to her next two classes then she went to lunch. Travis walked over to Darla.

"Hey Darla."

"Hey Travis.' she replied back.

"Would you like to sit with me?" he asked.

"Yea. I would love to. Where should we sit?" she asked as Travis took her tray.

"Lets sit outside." he said as they walked outside and sat at a bench. The bench was right next to a rose bush.

Roses are one of Darla's favorite flowers.

"So. Darla where are you from?" asked Travis.

"I'm from Los Angles." she replied as she took a bite of her ceaser salad.

"Wow your far away from home." he said.

"Yea. Hey why aren't you eating?" asked Darla.

"Oh I'm not Hungary. I'll eat later." replied back Travis.

"Ok. I moved here because my mom moved in with her stupid boyfriend. I hate him. What about your family." she said as she took another bite of her salad.

"My family is very complicated. My parents are pretty strict. I'm not close with them at all. I mostly do my own thing." he replied back.

"Oh. That's cool. So is there anything fun to do in this small town?" asked Darla as she threw her salad away.

"Yea. There is this teen club up the street called The Wolves. It's pretty fun. Maybe tomorrow I can take you there." Told Travis.

Meanwhile Daphne and Matt couldn't but to ease drop on them.

"Courtney will love the new girl especially with Travis being her friend." told Daphne.

"Yea she'll love her new present." replied Matt as they both laughed.

Two hours went by and Darla was finally done with school for today but she had tomorrow. Jared pick up Darla from school.

"So how was your first day of school?" asked a short, pale, plumy, red haired man sitting in the driver seat in a red Ford explore.

"It was fine." replied Darla as she rolled her eyes.

"Did you meet anybody?" he asked her.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked him as she glared at him.

"Because I was just wanted to know if you made any new friends. That's all." replied Jared as he looked at her and then looked back on the road.

"If you must know. I made a friend, his name is Travis." Told Darla as she crossed her arms.

"Travis who?" he asked as he pulled in the driveway."

"I don't know. He didn't give me a biography about his life. Stop asking me so many questions ok." told Darla as she walked in the two story house and walked upstairs into her large room.

Darla walked over to her phone and called her best friend Kelly Jacobson.

"Hey is Kelly there?" asked Darla as she sat on her purple bed.

"Yea this is Kelly. Is this my b.f Darla Rose?" asked Kelly as she sat on her blue computer chair.

"Yep it's her. You know the dreams I've been having?" asked Darla.

"Yea. Is it about your prince charming?" she replied back to Darla as she began painting her toe nails blue.

"Yep. That's the one. The guy I've been dreaming about. I saw him at my new school." Told Darla.

"No way. What's his name?" she asked as she stopped painting her toe nails.

"Travis something. He's so sweet and he's a real hottie!" told Darla.

"No way. I wish I was there with you experiencing the something with you." said Kelly as she began painting again.

"I wish you where here too. I miss you so much. I also miss that lemon hair of your too." giggled Darla.

"Oh shut it." she laughed as she began again.

"Hey sorry to shorten our daily calls but I have to go eat with my family. Love you tones. Talk to you later."

"Ok bye." Replied Darla as they both hung up.

Darla laid on her bed staring at the ceiling wishing that her life could be more exciting but for her it just got worse. It was dinner time with the lame ass step dad Jared Glenn. Darla's mother was always late for dinner on Mondays. It made Darla wonder where she was and what she was doing.

"Darla dinner." yelled the evil man downstairs.

"I'm coming." she yelled back. She walked down the large stairs case and then walked into the small blue dinning room.

Darla sat in the middle of the wooden table while Jared sat at the other end of the dinning room table. Tonight they had Jared's favorite dinner, tuna casserole. The thing looked like it was barfed up. Darla starred at it in freighted.

"What's wrong Darla?" asked Jared as she stared to eat the tuna casserole.

"Well for starters I hate tuna casseroles and last and surely enough not least it looks like it has been barfed up." she said.

"Well you have to eat it or starve." Told Jared as he began again eating.

"I guess I pick starving to death." she replied back.

Darla went upstairs and took a long shower. Then she watched TV until 9:00. After that she went to bed. Three hours later she woke up to a creaking sound in her room. She got up and head towards the hall, she opened her door and nothing was there. She turned around and there standing was a tall pale girl. She had blonde curls past her shoulders and her eyes where as black as night and her arms where as strong as a steal rode. She also had long fangs striking out of her mouth.

The pale girl grabbed Darla and threw her on her bed. The girl pined her down. She turned Darla's head and headed towards her neck until a pure white wolf jumped on top of the vampire and bit her. The vampire began to talk to the pure white wolf.

"Travis you can't protect her forever."

After she told the wolf she jumped out of the window. Darla stared at the white wolf. The wolf started to glow in a white light and turned into Travis.

"What are you?" asked Darla as she looked surprise.

"I'm a werewolf. I know it sounds a little unrealistic but it's true." replied Travis

"I think I can believe you after what just happened. Who the heck was that? And what did she mean you can't save her forever?" she asked. as she took Travis's hand and sat down on her soft purple bed.

"That was Courtney Allen. She's a vampire. An evil one at that. Um. I would think you would know." he told her.

"Um no. I'm pretty sure I don't know what you mean." said Darla

"Really?"

"Really." she replied back.

"Can't you see the future?" he asked her as he stared at her blankly.

"See the future are you nuts?" she laughed.

"You are Darla Lynn Rose? When you where nine you had a dream of your friend going to be shot by a drive by. You made her take the long road home. And the day you where sick she took the short cut home and on her way she was shot by a gang member. I'm I correct?" He asked her. Darla's face was shocked from the story that she just herd.

"Yea. How in the heck do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things about you. I was sent here to guard you from the vampires. The vampires want your gift. They are gathering people like you to build an army to destroy the werewolves." told Travis as he touched Darla's soft gentle face.

"Wow this is a lot to handle. Travis what's going to happen to me?" she asked as she look into his eyes.

"I don't know. I need to keep you safe. I don't want to keep you here all by yourself for the rest of the night." said Travis.

"Then stay the night here with me." demanded Darla.

"Are you sure." he asked her in a calm voice.

"Yea. I'm sure. Can I ask you a personal question?" asked Darla as she laid on her bed and Travis laid besides her and he began to speak.

"Yea sure go ahead."

"How old are you in werewolf years?" she asked.

"I'm sixteen like you. When I reach to the age of twenty five I start to age slowly. Twenty years for a human is a year for a werewolf." he answered

"How old where you when you turned into a werewolf?" she asked back.

"I'm a pureblood. That means that both of my parents are werewolves." he answered as he turned to Darla's face. He look deeply into her eyes and she did the same. Travis kissed her soft pink lips.

Travis and Darla kissed for a while and they began to get tired so they cuddled to each other and fell asleep. As soon as Darla feel asleep she began to have a dream about her mother.

_In her dream Courtney the vampire entered their house. She walked into the large rectangle master bedroom. She opened the large brown wooden closet door and got in. She didn't shut the closet door all the way. Darla's mother entered the master bedroom and Courtney jumped out of the closet and attacked her. She took Karin's head and tipped it sideways, then she opened her mouth and stuck her fangs into Darla's mom's neck. Karin's warm, red, sticky blood dripped down from her neck.. Courtney sucked all of Karin's blood. There was nothing left but the limped corpse._

Darla jumped out of her large purple bed and screamed.

"Darla are you ok?" Asked Travis as he heard footsteps running up the stairs. Travis got out of the bed and ran over to Darla's wooden closet on the other side of the room.

"Honey is everything ok?" asked Karin as she entered the bedroom in freighted.

"I'm fine. I just had a really bad dream. I'm just going to get ready for school. Ok." said Darla as she sat back on the bed.

"Ok than. I'll just leave. Call me if you need anything." Said her mom as she left the room. As soon as she left Travis came out of the closet he ran over to Darla.

"What was your dream about?" he asked.

"It was about that vampire that attacked me last night. She killed my mom in my dream." she replied as she held Travis tightly and began again.

"How come I feel like I've met you before?"

"You have. You've seen me in your dreams. I tried to contact you in your dreams that's how we met" he said softly as he began again.

"You better get ready for school or you'll be late."

"Ok." she answered back.

Travis opened the window and jumped out. While Travis jumped out the window Darla went to her closet and picked out a white summer's dress. After she put her dress on she curled her hair and put her makeup on. Then she went downstairs to the living room. Waiting outside was Travis in his red convertible. When Darla headed down the stairs her mom intercepted her from the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to school." Darla replied back.

"Who is that in the sports car?" asked her mom.

"Oh that's Travis he's my new friend that I met at school." she replied back.

"Oh ok. Be safe going to school." told her mother.

"I'll see you after school." she said as she went out the front door and waved to her mom goodbye.

Darla smiled at Travis.

"Come on where going to be late for school." He yelled as Darla opened the car door and got in.

"Is there something wrong."

"No nothing's wrong. Oh except my mom being killed by a vampire." sarcastically said Darla.

"We will save her. I'll tell my family about what you saw and I'll have them watch over her ok." he told her as he put his arm around her.

"Everything's going to be alright trust me."

"Ok. I'll trust you." she replied.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" he asked.

"No that's about it." she said as they began to drive to school. They got there fifteen minutes later.

Darla saw Courtney and her friends. Courtney was laughing and pointing at Darla. She looked at Travis and began to speak.

"You know I thought vampires couldn't be in sunlight?"

"They can but not for a long period of time. You see they wear sunglasses to help block the sun's rays. They can't be in the sun for more than an hour. If they stay in the light for more than an hour they become week and become a big fire ball. I mean literally. The longer there in the sun the weaker they get. That's why they wont attack in browed day light." answered Travis as he walked with her.

They walked to class together. Courtney sat right next to Darla in Science class. Courtney looked at her and began to speak.

"You know your werewolf lover isn't going to save you forever. I'm going to get you. I'm going to kill you and your lover. But first I need your powers to destroy all the werewolves."

"You'll never capture me." said Darla as she glared at Courtney.

"Watch that mouth of yours it might get you into a lot of trouble." laughed Courtney as she sat up and sat in the seat behind Darla.

Darla was pissed that her first vampire was a royal bitch and that the vampire was going to kill her. She wished that Travis was here. He make her feel so much safer. Knowing that he'll be there when ever she needed made her feel safe. After class ended Travis was waiting for her outside the classroom. He held a single red rose in his hand.

"This is for you." he said as he gave her the rose. Darla smelled the red rose.

"Wow this so pretty. Thank you." she replied.

"I really missed you during science class. I had to sit next to Courtney. She wasn't very nice to me. She told me how she was going to kill me."

"Wow that's harsh. I'm sorry that I wasn't there." he apologized.

"It's ok." she said.

"Ok good. Lets go to class now." he demanded as they walked down the narrow hallway to their English class.

They walked into the classroom. They sat next to each other at a table in the back. Before class started Matt and Daphne walked in and sat right behind them. As soon as they sat down the class began to start. Daphne whispered into Darla's ear.

"So I heard you got a little visit from Courtney. To bad she didn't kill you while she was there."

"Yea no kidding. I wish I was there to bite into your soft warm neck. Pierce the skin like when a knife pierces the soft mushy grape, and see your red blood pouring out of your neck. I wish I could see that." told Matt as Travis stood up and began to yell.

"SHUT UP MATT!" as he fished yelling at Matt he punched him in the face.

The whole class stared at the two boys in the back of the classroom. Mrs. Jones stood up from her desk and walked over to the boys.

"Travis to the principals office now!" she yelled to Travis

Travis walked out of the classroom and head down the hall to the large office and walked into the principals office. There sat a tall, skinny, honey haired man.

"Travis, you where the last one I ever suspected standing here in my office." Told Mr. Honey as Travis sat down in a black leather chair located in front of Mr. Honey's wooden desk.

"I know. I'm sorry Mr. Honey . Matt got on my nerves and I had to take him down." told Travis as he looked down to the ground.

"Matt who." asked Mr. Honey.

"Matt Arson. He's the vampire that hangs out with Courtney and Daphne. He was going to hurt Darla, my assignment." he told him as he realized he called Darla his assignment. He wanted to take back that word to describe her but he knew he couldn't.

"Oh. Ok. Your free to go Travis. But please don't get into anymore trouble. I'll see you tonight at the werewolf ceremony." he told him as he blinked his silver eyes.

Travis sat up and left to his English class.

He entered his English classroom. Darla sat there staring at him in fright.

"Well, welcome back. Travis sit down and please no more punching anyone." demanded Mrs. Jones as she continued writing on the white board.

"Yes ma'm." he replied back.

He sat down in his seat right next to Darla. 30 Minutes went by and class was finally over. It was time for lunch so they went to the cafeteria. Darla got a b.l.t and sat outside in their new favorite spot.

"So Travis did you get into trouble?" she asked.

"No, I didn't." he replied back.

"Why not? If guys at my old school did that the would get suspended." she asked as she took a bit of her b.l.t sandwich.

"Well Mr. Honey is one of us. He knew the only reason why I punched him was to protect you." he answered.

"Wait so your telling me Mr. Honey is a werewolf like you?" she asked in a surprise tone.

"Yea he is, but I'm not suppose to tell you." he answered.

"Oh that's not creep in anyway." she sarcastically said as she took her last bit of her sandwich and threw it away.

"He got this job so he can protect the students here from the vampires." he told her as he stood up and walked over to Darla whose hair seemed to whip around in the wind.

"Ok lets drop the subject and go to our next class." she replied as her and Travis went upstairs to their next class.

After school Travis drove Darla home. He walked inside to check if there was any vampires inside. He looked everywhere and there was nothing there. So he signaled Darla to enter the house. He started going towards the front door to leave, but Darla stopped him.

"Wait don't go. Cant' you stay here with me?" she asked him in a soft tone and then kissed him on his soft smooth lips.

"Yea I could. I mean I couldn't just leave you here with all of those vampires around." he replied back as he kissed her soft lips.

They both of them headed upstairs to her bedroom. Travis held her in his long muscular arms. He laid her on her bed and kissed her passionately. Then they both heard a yell in the background.

"DARLA WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Darla's mom, Karin.

"Oh crap my mom's home." told Darla.

"I'll hide in the closet." he said as he ran over to the closet. He opened the closet door and hid in there.

Karin walked up the stairs and opened her door. She saw Darla on her bed reading her green math book.

"So the square root of 64 is...... Oh hi mom. I studying for a test in math." told Darla.

"Hi Darla. Since when do you study?" asked her mom as she started to laugh.

"I study a lot while your not home." lied Darla.

"Yea ok. I'm going to fix dinner are you wanting anything?" she asked yet another question.

"Sure. Can we have my favorite?" she asked "You know its spaghetti."

"Yea I know that's favorite food. I'm not stupid." said her mom as she rolled her eyes and started walking out of the room.

"Well you never know. Old people start losing their minds." joked Darla as she went back to reading her math book and her mom left her room.

Travis came out of the closet.

"That was a close one." he laughed.

"Yep it was. Maybe you should go. I'll text you later okay." told Darla as she put her green math book down.

"Ok I'll. I'll see you tomorrow." he said back as he gave her a small hug.

He jumped out her window. Darla looked into her small mirror located by her wooden closet. She saw a young girl not knowing what she should do next until her mom yelled for her.

"Darla, come down her please!"

Darla came running down the stairs.

"Yea mom?" she asked her mom who was standing by the dumb ass Jared.

"I forgot to tell you that Jared is taking out for dinner." told the shy mother.

"What? Then what am I suppose to do for dinner?" she asked her mother who was thinking.

"Well you could make yourself something to eat. Oh yea that sounds great." she told her daughter who was rolling her eyes.

"Well I guess I'll just have to starve to death." told Darla with an attitude.

"Whatever Darla." said Karin as she looked at Jared then at her silver white watch and then began again.

"Look at the time we better be going or we'll be late."

Darla's mom left the kitchen in into the blue ford truck. She walked towards the fridge.

"What should I have for dinner?" she said to herself and began again.

"Oh look left over Chinese food. I guess I'll have that."

She walked into the living room and then sat down on mocha brown Ashley couch. Then she gabbed the gray remote and turned on the 52 inch plasma. She flipped threw the channels until she saw her favorite TV show Beverly Hills 90210. She ate her food quietly on the couch and watch the TV for an hour until she heard her Iphone ring. She put her food down and answered it. It was her best friend Kelly Jacobson.

"Hey Kelly what are you up too?" she asked her sweet best friend.

"Very good. Guess what!" yelled Kelly from the other side of the phone.

"What?" she asked.

"Steven Drake asked me out!" excitedly said Kelly.

"No way. I'm so happy and proud of you." she said back.

"You where the first person I had to tell. He asked me out after the football game." she told Darla.

"Oh my gosh. You guys make the perfect couple. But hey Kelly I have to leave. I have to get my homework done. So I'll call you tomorrow." said Darla as she looked around the living room.

"Oh ok. Don't forget to call. Bye." told Kelly as they both hung up.

Darla heard a creaking sound in the kitchen so she went to go check it out. She saw Matt by the marble gray counters. Matt ran over to her and whispered into her ear.

"Oh Darla. I want your fresh blood."

Matt grabbed her left arm and flung her against the cream colored wall. After she was flung against the wall the door flew open and Travis ran in.

"Leave her alone Matt!" demanded Travis.

"How about I don't." replied Matt as he went to go punch Travis but Travis caught his fist and flung him out the kitchen window.

He ran outside to meet up with Matt. Matt jumped up and kicked Travis in the stomach and he landed in the muddy ground.

"You werewolves are pathetic." laughed Matt.

Travis got up from the muddy ground and ran towards him. He went to hit him but Matt blocked him. Matt showed him his fangs as a symbol of integration. Travis glowed a white color and turned into a werewolf. Travis showed him his teeth and bit him. Matt grabbed his arm and ran home. Darla ran outside to Travis. Then Travis turned to his normal self.

"Oh Travis your bleeding." she said in concern as she brought him inside the warm house.

"Its ok I promise. The cut on my head will heal in no time." he told her. In the mater of seconds the cut on his head stopped bleeding and healed. It looked like it never been cut.

"Wow, that's incredible." she said in amazement.

"Yea, it helps in a cases like this." he laughed as he took her in his arms.

"Its getting dark outside. Maybe should stay the night, so when those creepy vampires attack you'll be here. " she suggested as she cuddled in his strong arms.

"I don't know." stuttered Travis.

"Please I don't want those creepy vampires to touch me." she told him.

"Ok I will but, only tonight." he replied back as the both went upstairs.

The night grew to day. It was a beautiful Wednesday. The birds where chirping, the bees where humming and the two love birds where sound asleep until a blonde, brown eyed mother walked in. Before she entered the bedroom Travis woke up and jumped out of the window. He landed on the gray cement.

"Honey your going to be late for school." told her tall mother.

"Ok mom." sleepily said Darla as she rubbed her tired eyes.

Darla got up and took a short shower. After she got out of the shower she towel dried her hair, and then she put on light colored jeans and a yellow shirt. After she up on her clothes she went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Darla do you want some breakfast?" asked Karin.

"No thank you. I don't have enough time." she replied.

"Do you want me to drive you to school?" asked Karin.

Yea, sure." she told her as she got into her mothers blue truck.

Her mom dropped her off in front of the some what large school.

Have a good day honey." yelled Karin at her slowly moving daughter.

Darla rolled her big green eyes and kept on walking. She looked everywhere to see if she could find Travis, but she finally found him sitting on a bench in the back of the school.

"He I've been looking all over for you. What happened to you this morning?" she asked him as she sat right next to him.

"Sorry I had to go. I didn't want to get caught." he replied.

"Its ok. I have a question to ask you. Why are vampires bad and werewolves good?" she asked.

"Well started when humans where created. They say that the reason vampires where created was to kill off all humans. And they also say that someone created werewolves, to save the humans and kill the vampires. Ever since then vampires and werewolves have been in a battle. Some of the humans where born with an ability like you. The werewolves wanted to protect them and the vampires wanted to destroy them." told Travis as he looked down.

"What's wrong?" asked Darla.

"I'm afraid of telling my parents I fell in love with you." he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because werewolves have to be a pure blood. They don't want half werewolf and half human. Its a disgrace to our community." he replied.

"Oh." she said sadly.

"I better go." told Travis as he left.

That night Darla was all alone again, but this night nothing happened. There was no vampires. It was finally a quiet night since she moved to Mill Creek, Montana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Time will heal all wounds**

I haven't seen Travis for two weeks and it's driving me up the wall. I haven't seen him at school or at my house. The vampires haven't attacked my house. I think its because there is this gray werewolf in our neighborhood. The reason why I say that is because I hear a howl in the middle of the night and then I hear a scream. So I believe there is a werewolf in the neighborhood. All of this wolf talks makes me sad. God I miss Travis so much. I have to go diary I have to talk to a human being.

Love, Darla Lynn Rose.

Darla got off her soft purple bed and got her Apple phone. She went to the phone book on her phone and called Kelly Jacobson her best friend.

"Hey, Kelly. I needed to talk to someone." she said as she sat back on her purple bed.

"Oh honey is there something wrong?" asked Kelly in a concern voice.

"Yea. That guy I told you about, Travis he has been avoiding me. He hasn't come to school for two weeks." she said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Hey all you know he might be on vacation." told her concern friend.

"The last time I saw him he was upset." she told her as she began again

"It's all my fault."

"What's all your fault?" asked Kelly

"He told me that we couldn't be together, because I wasn't his type and his family doesn't approve of anyone who isn't his type." replied Darla as she got up again and walked around her room.

"Oh I see. There isn't really anything I can do being far away from you. I wish I was there with you." she said to her friend.

"I wish you where too. Travis would love to met you. I told him all about you." told Darla as a light bulb appeared in her head.

"I have an idea Kelly."

"What?" she asked.

"What if I pay for half of your plane ticket here and you pay for the other half." she said.

"Darla that might actually work! How dose next week sound." excitedly said Kelly as she jumped up and down on her bed.

"Ok next week sounds good." she said

"Ok next week it is." said Kelly as her and Darla hung up the phone.

Darla was so happy that she ran downstairs to share the good news with her mother.

"Hey mom guess what?" she asked as her mom looked at her.

"What Darla? You know I hate playing these guessing games." told the tall, blonde, brown eyed woman.

"Kelly is coming to Mill Creek next week!" screamed Darla as she jumped up and down.

"Really, that's awesome. You really need a good friend right now." told her mother Karin.

"Yea I sure do." she replied back.

"Is she staying here or in a hotel?" asked the sweet mother who looked like she was in her thirties, but she was actually in her mid forty's.

"She'll be staying here. Is that ok with you or do you have to ask Jared?" asked Darla as she rolled her big green eyes.

"It's ok with me. I don't need his permission for everything you know. Darla how come ever since that boy hasn't talked to you, you've been so upset. Do you like him?" she asked her daughter.

"FYI his name is Travis and yes I have been upset if you haven't notice. He hasn't called me and I haven't seen him for two weeks." sadly said Darla as she grabbed a pink vitamin water out of the fridge.

"I'm sorry honey. The saying goes time will heal all wounds. It will take time for your wound to heal. Why don't you go see a movie after school with me." she suggested.

"Your right. I'll go with you if we go see Fast and the Furious." replied Darla as she got her pink bag and started walking out the door with her mom right behind her.

"Ok that's a deal. I'll pick you up right after school." told the mother as her daughter and her got into their blue ford truck.

They arrived at school ten minutes later. Darla got out of the car and headed off to class, but she was stopped by Matt the vampire.

"So I hear that your little werewolf friend disappeared two weeks ago. To bad I guess you need a new man in your life."

"I don's see a man. I'll I see is a little boy. Get out of my way." demanded Darla as she got into his pale face.

"What happens if I don't?" asked Matt as he got closer to her.

"I'll kick you where I know its going to hurt. I may look weak, but I'm not. Plus I don't Travis to protect me. I can take care of myself." said Darla as she lifted her leg and kicked him in the balls.

Darla walked away from Matt who was standing there in pain. She just proved to him that she was stronger than she looked even thought it was a cheap shot.

She went thought the day without a sweat. She went to the movies with her mom for the first time in months, and she enjoyed it. When they got home Jared was sitting in the kitchen table drinking Vodka. His red hair stood up and his paleness made him standout in the creamy brown kitchen.

"Honey what's wrong?" asked his concern wife.

"I just got suspended from work." replied the drunk man sitting in the wooden chair.

"What why?" she asked.

"Because I hit James Grater. He told me that he was going to steal you from me. I don't want you to leave me. I love you Karin Glenn. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you." hysterically said Jared as Darla rolled her eyes.

"Oh honey, I love you too. I would never leave my most perfect husband. You heal all my wounds. I'm always here for you." she said as she comforted her husband who was still drinking the Vodka.

"Well I'm going upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and good luck on him stop drinking. He dose this every Monday when you leave for a girls night out." told Darla as she walked up the stair case. She could still hear the hysterical man in the kitchen. She could also hear her mom comforting him and telling him that she would never leave him.

The last time Darla heard that much concern in her mothers voice was when Darla was crying in the bathroom when her father left. When Darla was ten years old her father said that he was going to a business trip for a while. A month later he came home packed up his stuff and left. He left without saying goodbye to her or her mother. Darla sat in her bathroom crying for days thinking it was her fault. She thought it was her fault because her dad would tell her if she didn't get her bedroom clean that he would leave. So everyday Darla would clean up her room and he would never leave except, that one day when he left and he never came back.

Darla laid on her bed day dreaming about when Kelly arrived. She wondered what she would show her in this little town and what they would do. She day dreamed until she fell asleep. Darla began to dream about the future.

"_You promised me you would tell me the truth." yelled Darla as she threw a pillow at a leman haired girl._

"_I thought if I told you, you would get mad and I was right." said a voice that seemed familiar._

"_Your right. I can't believe you would do this to me. I HATE YOU. I want you out of my house and out of the town NOW!" yelled Darla as she took the leman haired girls arm and threw her out of the house._

Darla awoke to her alarm clock playing Mercy by Duffy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_A Visit_

_**I'm so excited that my best friend is coming today. It was a week ago that I last spoke with her about this trip. She's coming here today because I need her to help me get over Travis. I haven't talked to him nor seen him for three weeks. She is going to be here in an hour. Oh My Gosh I'm so excited. I think she's here early. I better go outside Diary.**_

_**Love, Darla Lynn Rose.**_

_**A leman haired girl with light green eyes got out of the bubble bee cab. She looked up at the two story brown house. Her long hair whipped around in the cold wind. She walked up the steps to the large creamy door and knocked on it. Darla opened the door and hugged the tall, skinny girl named Kelly Jacobson.**_

"_**Oh my gosh Kelly I can't believe your actually here." Darla said excitedly as she took Kelly's bags and headed up the stairs to the small green guest room.**_

"_**Here is where you'll be staying." she showed Kelly as she put the bags down on the cream colored bed.**_

"_**Thanks Darla for helping take my bags upstairs. Ok first things first, show me this hot guy of yours." she replied to her as she sat on the plushy cream bed.**_

"_**Um. I still haven't seen him nor talked to him." sadly said Darla as she sat right next to Kelly.**_

"_**Oh Darla I'm so sorry. I wonder where this mysterious guy went?" asked Kelly as she stood up.**_

"_**I don't know. I tried calling him but he wont answer." she replied back in a soft said tone.**_

"_**Hey I have an idea why don't we go shopping or go get something to eat, 'cause I'm hungry." said Kelly as Darla nodded her head and they went downstairs.**_

"_**There is this good Diner only about two blocks away from here. We can walk there." said Darla as they went out side.**_

_**Darla and Kelly walked down the long street and arrived to the Diner called Auntie Anne's. They walked in the small blue Diner. They found the only booth that was open. The red booth was located by the biggest window in the dinner. They sat down and looked at their menus. Darla looked up from her menu to talk to Kelly, but she saw something so strange. She saw her friends right eye light green and her left eye silver. Darla remembered Kelly having two light green eyes. Her mouth hung wide open so she decided to talk to her.**_

"_**So Kelly, what are you going to eat?" asked Darla as she put her menu down.**_

"_**Um. I guess I'll have a strawberry milkshake." she replied smiling at her friend.**_

"_**I thought you said you where hungry?" she asked Kelly.**_

"_**Well I decided that I wanted a milkshake instead. What are you going to have?" asked Kelly as she tucked her lemon hair behind her ears.**_

"_**I'm going to have a B.L.T and a Oreo milkshake." answered Darla as the waitress came over. They both ordered.**_

_**About fifteen minutes later they got their food. Darla ate her B.L.T and drank her milkshake and so did Kelly. After that they paid their bill and left. They walked back to Darla's house and watched TV. Day grew to night. The two of them decided to go to bed. Darla fell asleep, while she fell asleep she heard a noise downstairs. She jumped out of bed hoping it was Travis. When she ran downstairs something grabbed her from behind. The man's arms wrapped around her like a snake strangles its pray.**_

_**Before Darla could scream the man's hands covered her mouth. She turned her head around too see who the person was. She saw the man's face. It was tan and had brown shaggy hair. She soon realized it, was Matt the vampire.**_

"_**No one is going to save you Darla. Your boyfriend is gone." he whispered into her ear.**_

_**Darla heard foot steps coming down the stairs. She saw a black wolf appear from the stair case. The black wolf jumped onto Matt's back getting him off of Darla. Matt fell to the hard wooden ground. Darla got up from the floor and ran to the front door. When she opened the door and a tall, dark, man blocked the door.**_

"_**Where do you think your going?" asked the tall, dark, buff man.**_

_**He grabbed her arm and took her back inside into the living room. While she was being forced back into the house the black wolf attacked the dark man. Darla screamed as load as she could. She practically woke up the neighborhood. She was glad that her parents where gone on their date. After the black wolf attacked the two guys they both got up from the ground and ran out the door. The wolf was about to escape until Darla grabbed its neck. Not enough to choke it but enough to make it not go anywhere.**_

"_**Who are you?!" yelled Darla at the wolf.**_

_**The wolf sat on the floor and looked into Darla's deep green eyes. Darla let go of the wolfs neck. A bright white light appeared from the wolf and it transformed into Darla's best friend Kelly Jacobson. The two of them had been best friend since they where kids. Darla had no idea that she was a werewolf.**_

"_**Kelly?" said Darla as she looked at her friend weirdly.**_

"_**Yes it's me." replied Kelly in disappointment.**_

"_**Your a...... a.... a....werewolf." she said as she looked at her friend in shock.**_

"_**Yes I am." said Kelly looking down at the floor. She tried to make the conversation short and quick.**_

"_**Why didn't you tell me you where a werewolf? We tell each other everything." told Darla as she shook her head in disappointment.**_

"_**I know, but I couldn't tell you, because I couldn't risk blowing my cover." she told Darla as she stood up.**_

"_**What do you mean blow your cover. You would think I would tell everyone you are a werewolf? I can't believe you would think that after everything we've been through." told Darla as she glared at Kelly.**_

"_**It's not that. When we first meet at the park, I was sent there to watch over you. I was sent there to protect you." sadly said Kelly.**_

"_**You where. We where only like five years old. I didn't even have my powers." she said as she sat on the soft brown Ashley couch.**_

"_**Actually you did. You didn't know it. The dreams you had where visions. Darla I'm really sorry for not telling you who I was." she said to Darla who she sat next to.**_

"_**Do you know Travis?" asked Darla**_

"_**Yes I do. He was the one that asked me to come down here. He was hoping you would ask me to come down here." she replied back.**_

_**Darla stood up excitedly. She wanted to ask her where Travis was. She couldn't help but to think he was in trouble or he was happy without her. So she asked Kelly where he was. **_

"_**Where did Travis go and why did he leave?"**_

"_**I don't know where he is. All I know is that he is on another mission." replied Kelly as she smiled.**_

"_**Wow that's good news, but wait are you and Travis going out?" she asked.**_

"_**Eww no, where just friends. Beside he really likes you." said Kelly.**_

"_**Really. Hey we should probably get back to bed before Jared and my mom get back." suggested Darla.**_

_**The girls headed off to bed once again. Darla awoke with her mother yelling in her ear.**_

"_**It's time to get up Darla!"**_

_**Darla glared at her mother and grabbed her purple pillow and covered her ears. Karin took the pillow out of her hand and threw it across her room. It hit a picture of Darla and her best friend Kelly.**_

"_**Darla get up NOW! Breakfast is ready. Plus you don't want to be late for school." said Karin as she left Darla's room.**_

_**Darla got off of her soft warm bed and went to her closet. She picked out a white tank top and her favorite pair of light jean capris. After she picked out her clothes she looked down at her shoe rack and picked out her whitest pair of Nikes. When she picked out her shoes she went into the bathroom and took a shower. After that she put on her clothes and her makeup. Darla was finished making herself look beautiful for the day so she went downstairs to eat her breakfast. She saw her mother cooking on the stainless steal stove. Kelly was sitting in the wooden chairs drinking orange juice.**_

"_**Finally your up." said Karin**_

"_**Sorry, but I want to look nice." said Darla as she sat down next to Kelly.**_

_**Karin grabbed the plate full of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. She sat the cream colored plates down in the middle of the wooden table.**_

"_**Thanks Mrs. Glenn, but I'm not hungry." said Kelly as she gave Karin a smile.**_

"_**Well I have to get to school." said Darla as she put her plate in the sink. After she put her plate in the sink she grabbed her white purse and started to head towards the door until her mom stopped her.**_

"_**Honey do you want me to drive you to school?"**_

"_**Sure. I rather not walk to school." answered Darla as her and her mother got into the blue truck a left for the school.**_

_**Darla got out of the truck and went to her first class. All period long all she could think about was Travis. She thought about his short, soft brown hair, his sweet silver eyes that reminded her of the moon. She also thought about his soft warm lips and his strong biceps. She thought about him all period long. Finally the bell rang it was time to got to her next class. After that she went to her last two class. Then she left to the parking lot where Jared would pick her up. When she got out there she didn't see his car. So she walked around the parking lot until it got dark. When it got dark she took out her Iphone and called Jared. The phone rang three times and he finally picked up.**_

"_**Hello?" asked Jared in frustration.**_

"_**Yea hello. You where suppose to pick me up over an hour ago!" angrily said Darla.**_

"_**Oh yea, sorry I forgot. I'll go pick you up right now." said Jared as he got into his car.**_

"_**Yea whatever you didn't forget. Your hoping to get rid of me so you can have my mom all to your little self." she said as she stomped around the parking lot.**_

"_**Please Darla. I hate your attitude problem that you have. I'm sorry, I'll be there in five minutes." he said back to her.**_

"_**Whatever." she said as she rolled her green eyes.**_

_**Ten minutes later Jared finally arrived. Darla opened the door and got into the red Ford explorer.**_

"_**Hey, like I said I'm really sorry. I was busy at work and I should have called you and told you that I was going to be late." apologized Jared.**_

"_**Like I said whatever." replied Darla as they rode in silence.**_

_**When they arrived home Kelly was sitting on the couch watching Beverly Hills 90210.**_

"_**Oh hey you guys." began Kelly as she looked at the clock and it read 5:00 and Darla got out of school at 3:30.**_

"_**Wow your home late. Darla what where you up too?" laughed Kelly as Darla sat next to her.**_

"_**Jared forgot to pick me up from school." said Darla as she glared at him. **_

"_**Ok dude bad move." said Kelly to Jared.**_

"_**Like I said many times I'm sorry." he apologized for the third time.**_

"_**And like I said once again whatever. I'm going to bed early. I'm not coming downstairs for dinner." said Darla as she went up the stairs. **_

_**She got into bed and fell asleep, she had no idea what tomorrow was going to bring her.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Travis's story**

My mom told me to write how I feel. My dad thought it was stupid I thought the same way until two weeks ago. It all started when I met my assignment, she was amazing. She's pretty, smart, and funny. I fell in love with her the moment I met her. She bumped right into me when she came out of the bathroom. It was funny because she dropped all of her books. I helped her pick up her books. The hole time she stared into my silver eyes. I can't believe that I have fallen in love with a human. I'm in a small room with a desk, chair, and a bed. It reminds me of a jail without the smell. The reason I'm in here is because of Darla. Its not her fault it's mine. I have to go to a council which is just like a court room. The only thing is that instead of Judges we have elder wolves. There are three. I have to go to council because I fell in love with a human and it's forbidden. So they are either going to make me stay in this room for five years or I get a new assignment. I don't know what I want.

_Travis Martin_

Travis dropped the pencil. He looked at the white door that opened. Standing in the middle of the door way was a tall, long curly brunette. Her eyes where a stunning silver color.

"Travis it's time." said the woman.

"Yes mother, I'm coming." replied Travis as he got up from small desk.

He walked to the door and gave his mother a long and big hug. Travis felt like crying. They walked against the wall. Travis's mom began to talk.

"Honey what can I do for you?"

"You can't do anything for me. My fait will be decided in an hour." replied Travis.

"I don't want you to feel like you are in this alone." she said.

"I'm not. I got you and Darla right by my side." he replied

"And you have your father.." began Travis's mother but Travis interrupted.

"No I don't. He has never support me at anything."

"Honey he tries his best. Please Travis lets not get into this right before your hearing." she replied as they stopped at two large oak doors. There where two strong men standing on each side of the doors. Travis's mother looked at Travis and kissed him on the forehead as a symbol of good luck.

Travis entered the large green room. In the front of the room was a large judging table. On the front of the desk was a picture of a wolf. Travis walked down the long path leading up to a small desk and chair. He sat in the chair looking forward. He was waiting for the elders to join him. Travis's heart was so fast that he couldn't control it. His fait laid in this room. The back room opened. Three tall, gray haired men walked out and said at the judge table. Travis stood up waiting for the elders to tell him to sit down.

"Travis Martin your fait will rest in our hands. You may sit." said the taller of the three.

Travis sat back down in his chair. The shorter of the three began to talk in a low calm voice.

"Travis Martin you have betrayed your elders. You have done the unthinkable. What do you have to say to this?"

Travis stood up and began to talk.

"I have done the unthinkable. I know that as a werewolf I was suppose to protect my assignment. I know I have betrayed you and I'm sorry. I know that falling in love with a human is wrong, but there is something about her. I can't describe how I feel towards her. So I'm asking you to give my whatever punishment that you think I deserve."

Travis sat right back down and the taller of the three stood up.

"Travis Martin do you believe you did wrong." he said as Travis stood up again.

"Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear, or do you want me to tell you what I think?" asked Travis

"I want to tell me what you think." replied the tall elder.

"I believe that I did no wrong. I love her and what ever you do with me I'll still love her. I know I betrayed your trust and I might never earn your trust again, but I will do what it takes to be with her. My heart and my soul belongs with her." said Travis as he sat down.

"You know what will happen with you if you betray us again?" asked the short elder.

Travis stood up.

"Yes I do know what will happen." replied Travis as he sat down.

The elders talked with each other talking about Travis fait. Travis's head and hands started to sweat. He was afraid of what was going to happen to him. The elders stopped talking to each other and stared at Travis. The medium height elder stood up.

"Travis Martin you are sentence to two weeks in wolf camp. We will discuses your further future." said the elder as all of them stood up and left the room.

Travis stood up and walked out of the council room. His mother and father where waiting for him.

"Travis what is you fait?" asked his mother.

"I have to go to two weeks of wolf camp." replied Travis.

"Maybe the camp will teach you a lesson on how to obey the rules." said the tall, man with black hair. His face was long and wide. He had five a clock shadow and his eyes where a deep silver color.

"William stop." demanded the mother.

"Elley this boy needs to be taught a lesson or two." replied William.

"Honey don't listen to your idiot of a father." said Elley as she walked away from them.

"Elley this boy needs some ground rules. He needs to proper and know how to listen. Why can't you understand that?" he asked.

"Dad I'm standing right here. I can hear everything you are saying." replied Travis as he followed his mother.

"Good I'm glad you are actually listing." said his father in a sarcastic tone. William also followed Elley. The walked together as a family. The reached Travis's room.

"Ok this is my wonderful room." said Travis in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry that you have to stay in this awful room. Why can't the elders let you come home?" asked Elley as she hugged her son.

"I know mom. I'll see you soon." replied Travis.

"I love you Travis." said Elley as she let go of her son.

"I love you too. Bye dad."

"Bye Travis." said William as he gave him a hand shake. They left his small room.

Travis sat on his small blue bed. He laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. The door opened and there stood a tall pale man. He had a tray that had raw steak and a glass filled with a red liquid. Travis took the tray from the man and sat at the desk. He took the raw piece of meat and started to bit into it. He finished the raw steak in four bites. He took the red liquid and put it up to his mouth. It was warm, sweet, and stress free. He drank the blood in one sitting. After he was done with his food he sat the tray by the door and sat back down at the desk. He grabbed a piece of paper and his paper and began to write a poem.

Our world's may be far apart

the love we share fills my heart

I found a way to love you

'cause we are stuck like glue

I look into your eyes

and see nothing but a prize

All I think about is you

and if I don't I am blue

this is why I love you

and no one has a clue

I wish they only knew

that I love you

I hold you tight

on a summer night

making you feel alright

when you are in fright

This is why I love you

Travis finished his poem that he wanted to give to Darla. He knew that the poem might cheer her up. He got up from the desk and walked around the room for a while. Then he went back to his desk to write some more.

I decided that I should write when I get bored and I guess that will be often. Ok lets start when I got here. I arrived in Miami, Florida two weeks ago. When I got here it was hot and muggy. We arrived to a huge white mansion. At the mansion is the oldest elder. His name is Apollo. He told my mom and I when my court date was. My mom was upset with me, but she believes that I should follow my heart. I miss Darla so much. I know its lame to miss someone so much that it drives you crazy, but if I don't see her I'll go insane.

What should I do? Should I follow my heart? I need direction. I feel sleepy I'm going to go to bed.

_Travis Martin_

Travis put down his pencil and turned off the light next to the door. He crawled into his small blue bed and fell asleep.

The next day Travis woke up to a tall man yelling in his ear.

"GET UP BOY!"

Travis jumped out of his bed and jumped on his feet.

"Today is your first day of wolf camp. First your going to get dressed and then where flying you to Montana." yelled the tall loud man.

"Why to Montana?" asked Travis as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Because that's where Apollo wants me to take you is there. Do you have anymore questions boy?" asked the tall man.

"No sir." replied Travis.

"All right then. Go get dressed." said the man.

Travis went down the hall to the left. He went into the small red locker room. He put on a red jump suit and went back out into the hall where he met up with the tall loud man.

"All right sir I'm ready." said Travis.

"Ok then the airport." said the man as he put on hand cuffs on Travis.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Travis as he looked at the silver hand cuffs.

"We don't want you to run away or try anything stupid." replied the tall man as he took Travis by the arm.

The man took Travis out the back door and they got into a silver ford van. The man took him to a private airport. They both got on and took off on the private jet. Travis sat on the cream chair next to the window while the man sat on the cream colored couch.

"Ok since we are going to be on this plane for a while shouldn't I know your name?" asked Travis with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know. They told me that I shouldn't tell you." replied the tall man.

"Come on. I don't want to call you sir or like hey man." laughed Travis.

"I would get really tiered of that. So I guess I will tell you. My name is Duncan."

"Duncan. That's a great name. You are a werewolf right?"

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" he asked to Travis

"Well I mostly know all the werewolves that the elders come in tack with. Or at least I'm suppose to." said Travis in a confused look.

"Why are you suppose to know all the werewolves?" he asked.

"Well because when the elders give me an assignment they have to tell me where and who all of the werewolves are. So I don't try to kill them are anything."

"Oh I can see why they would tell you, but I'm not from around here. I'm new. I became a werewolf only a month ago." replied Duncan.

"You just became a werewolf. I can't believe they allow that. They totally band that like ten years ago." said Travis as he gave Duncan a confused look.

"They did. Well an elder made me become a werewolf." replied Duncan as he gave Travis a smile.

"An elder? Why would an elder brake the law?" he asked as Duncan stopped smiling and gave him a confused look.

"I don't know actually. They said it was for the better good." Duncan replied.

"That's wired. So before you became a werewolf what where you?" He asked.

"I was in the Marines. I was in Iraq when Apollo took me out. He said that he was going to turn me into something that would change the world." Duncan said as he looked puzzled.

"You where in the Marines. Wow I could actually see that. He can I get your option on something?" asked Travis.

"Yea sure." Duncan answered.

"Do you think I should get punched for loving a human?"

"I don't know if I should answer this question. It might get me into trouble." he said to Travis.

"I wont tell anyone I just want to know."

"Ok. My option is that you shouldn't get into trouble because you fell in love. Love is so magical. Sometimes it only happens once in a life time. I read Darla's file and she sounds like a wonderful girl." he said as Travis smile big.

"Thank you for being honest. I'm going to take a nap before I have to sleep on a rock for a bed when we get to the wolf camp thing." said Travis as he laid on the chair and fell asleep. Duncan laid on the couch and fell asleep too.

Two hours later Travis and Duncan finally arrived in Montana. They landed on a private airport owned by the elders. Travis and Duncan got out of the plane and got into a black stretch limousine. The drove up to a gravel path way that lead to two story building. The parked in a small gravel parking lot. Duncan hand cuffed his new friend and walked him into the gray two story building. When they walked into the building they saw kids doing jumping jacks, climbing up large walls, running on a large indoor track, doing push ups, and crawling under wires.

"Man this place reminds me of boot camp." said Duncan in amazement.

"That's because it is." said Travis as he shook is head.

Duncan took Travis into a small green ceil and looked him in it. The green ceil had a small gray bed, a table, and chair. Travis went to go sit on his new bed, but saw that there was a gray jump suit laying on his bed. So Travis took off his clothes and put on the new gray jump suit. After he put on the suit his door opened and a tall, lean, bald guy came in a took him into a small room. The room was white and in the middle of the room was a table and two chairs. He sat down and waited until a tall, blonde haired woman came in a joined him.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Martin. I'm Lucy Barnes and I'm your handler. My job is to make sure you do what you are told and to make sure you have all of your days complete. Do you have any questions if not lets get started on your training." she said.

"Nope I'm good." said Travis as Lucy got up and had the guard take Travis into the training room.

"Ok I'm going to leave you here with your group. Your trainer is Eric. So goodbye I will see you after." she said as she left him with a group of strangers.

The strangers where all tall, strong built and had short hair.

"Sup. I'm Jordan." he said.

"I'm Alvin."

"They call me Tank."

"Mars."

"I'm Travis. What did you guys do to get in here?"

"Well I stabbed a my assignment." said Jordan.

"I stole a car. It was either jail or here. I rather have picked Jail." said Tank

"I punched one of the elders. I didn't mean to. He made me mad." said Mars.

"I got into a fight with another werewolf. He by chance are you Travis Martin?" asked Alvin

"Yea why?"

"Well we all know why your in here. You fell in love with a human. That's totally hard core." laughed Alvin.

"Yep that's me."

"I kind of think that is hard core. He risked everything for a girl. I heard that you back talked the elders. That's amazing. This girl must be special." said Mars.

"I don't think standing up for yourself is back talking." said Travis as there trainer came towards them.

"All right guys. It's time to do you fitness test. We will began with running two miles."

"What two miles. Man I don't know if I can make it." said Alvin the smaller of the four.

"Well to bad. Alvin you'll run three miles." said Eric "I don't play nice. You got into trouble and you will have to pay the caciques for you action."

"Yes sir." said Alvin as they went outside and ran the track.

Twenty minutes later they all finished except Alvin. They ran back inside to wash up for dinner. Travis went into his small room and got dressed for dinner. He had to wait until someone got him. Ten minutes later a short dark haired man opened his door and took his arm and yanked him out. He dragged him to the medium size cafeteria. He sat him with his new wolf buddies.

"Hey Travis. Don't you like the way they take us to dinner?" joked Mars.

"Oh, yea. Why do they do that?" he asked.

"They think we will escape." said Tank.

"'Cause we all know that we will escape." joked Alvin.

"How come they treat us so bad?" Travis asked.

"Because were criminals. We are bad." said Jordan.

"Yea, but they treat us like dirt. Some of the stuff you guys do isn't that bad. They should give us a warning and then if we do it again then we can get into trouble." suggested Travis.

"Well we all got a warning, but we ended up doing it again, but what I can't get over is how you got in here. Falling love with a human isn't that bad. I met some guys that fall in love with humans and they don't get into trouble. Wonder why she's so special?" asked Alvin.

"I don't know. Do you guys think it maybe because she has a power?" he asked as the group put their heads down as a security guy walked by them.

"Wait, hold on. She has a power?" asked Tank.

"Yea she has the power to see the future." he said.

"Well there you go. I heard that all the people with ability's are suppose to be locked up." said Mars.

"They are. I have never heard that in my life. I heard that they are suppose to be watched very carefully. They need the humans to help kill off the vampires." said Alvin the smart one out of the group.

"Really?" asked Mars as he scratched his short black hair.

"Yea man. Well you look at the time it's time to go to trainer Eric." sarcastically said Alvin.

The boys got up from their seat and put their trays in the garbage and walked over to Eric.

"Ok boys its time to do the long and crazy course." he said as he pointed to the long and crazy course.

Two hours later the boys where done. They where all taken into their rooms. Travis was thrown into his room. When he fell he got right back up and sat on his chair. He took out a piece of paper and his pencil and began to write.

_Well my life totally sucks. My day has gone bad so far, but I met some great guys. They are all tall and they are strong built. Mars he has a strawberry blonde looking hair he has blue eyes. Mars got into the hell hole, because he punched an Elder. That's way to funny. _

_Tank has light brown colored hair and green eyes. He's pretty cool. He stole a car and had to pick between jail or here. Of course he wanted to pick jail, but they sent him here. Jordan has jet black hair and gray blue eyes. Lets just say he's not my favorite person in the group. He doesn't seem very nice. He did something very bad. He stabbed his assignment. That's hard core. I don't care for him very much. _

_Alvin is awesome. He has a lighter color black and brown eyes. He is the smartest person in the group. He is pretty nice. The reason why he's here is because he got into a fight with another werewolf. The guys say that I shouldn't be here. That falling in love with a human isn't that bad. _

_Darla is the best girl I have ever met. I miss her dark green eyes and her sarcastic personality. She is the best. I just wish my parents would meet her. I think they would really like her. Well I have to go to bed know. They told me two more minutes than lights out. _

_Travis Martin._

After he was done writing he put down his pencil and got his night clothes on he curled up in his bed and feel asleep. Travis didn't know that his life was going to get worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Surprise **

It's been way to long since I've seen Travis. I don't remember how long ago it was since the last time I saw him. I lost count. Kelly has been staying with me for all a little while. Yesterday stupid Jared forgot me at school. He left me there looking like an idiot. Gosh I hate him. My life sucks. I don't have any friends at school and the love of my life is gone. You know what. I'm going to stop thinking about Travis. He doesn't love me enough to be with me. I'm just going to give up. I'm tiered of waiting for someone who isn't fighting for me. I know it sounds bad, but I'm tiered. I got to go. I'm going to see a movie with Kelly then we are going shopping.

Love,

Darla Lynn Rose.

Darla got up from her desk and grabbed her white purse and headed downstairs. When she went downstairs she saw Jared. As soon as she saw him she glared at him.

"So are you ready Darla?" asked her sweet friend.

"Yea. I'm ready. So what movie are we seeing?" she replied.

"We are seeing Transformers two." said Kelly as she looked at her weirdly. "Are you ok you seem a little down?"

"Yea I'm fine. I decided that I'm going to forget Travis. If he isn't going to fight for me than I'm not going to fight for him. So lets go to the movies." "Wait, did you just say your going to forget about Travis?" she asked her inpatient friend.

"Yes I did. Do I have to yell it to the world?" asked Darla rolling her eyes.

"Why are you going to forget about him?" she asked.

"I already told you." said Darla who was getting really inpatient. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Lets go to the movies."

"Ok, but Darla I think you should rethink this through." suggested Kelly.

"NO. Lets just go see the movie." yelled Darla as she ran out the door and Kelly followed her.

Two hours later Darla and Kelly came home. The house was quiet, but to Darla it was way to quiet. Her mom and Jared were suppose to be home. Darla thought maybe her dream came true, so she ran into her mom's room. Darla saw nothing but her moms bed and clothes all over the floor. Darla heard a faint call coming from the kitchen.

"Darla!"

"Coming!" yelled back Darla as she ran into the kitchen.

Kelly was standing by the fridge holding a pieces of paper.

"Your mom wrote you a note. It says. Dear Darla and Kelly Jared and I are going out to dinner and wont be back until late to night. Don't forget to fix something for you guys to eat. Oh before I forget Kelly, Naomi called and she wants to talk to you A.S.A.P. I don't want any parties thrown and NO BOYS ALLOWED! And I mean it Darla. Love Always MOM/Karin." read Kelly as she put the letter back up on the fridge.

"I better call me mom. Sounds like she really needs me."

"Ok you better do that. Tell your mom I said hi." said Darla as she plopped herself on the sofa and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Will do." she said as she ran upstairs.

As soon as Kelly got upstairs she ran into her bedroom. She grabbed her I Phone and called her mom.

"Kelly thank goodness you called me back." said her mother.

"Hi mom. What's so urgent?" she asked.

"We need you home quickly ok. We'll send you the private jet over." replied Naomi.

"Why do I have to go home so early? Travis isn't back. Who will watch over her?" she asked.

"I'll tell you as soon as you get home. Travis's parents will watch over her and her family. Plus Travis should be back soon. So get your stuff packed now and drag yourself to the airport." demanded Naomi.

"Fine. I'll see you in a couple of hours. It's going to brake Darla. Everyone seems to leave her behind." replied Kelly.

"Ok. I love you honey." said Naomi.

"Love you to mom." she replied as she hung up the phone and packed her stuff.

She came down the stairs with her suit cases and sat them by the couch. Darla looked at her weirdly.

"Where are you going?"

"My mom is making me go home today. Sorry." replied Kelly.

"WHAT. Your leaving me too. Gosh everyone seems to leave me. Who's next my mom?" she complained.

"I don't know why she is making me leave. And no, no one is leaving you. I'll probably be back soon. Plus my mom said that Travis should be back soon. Wont you be glad that he's back?" asked Kelly as Darla stood up.

"Why would I?" she asked.

"Darla I don't want to deal with this. I have to leave either you give me a hug or I can leave without one." said Kelly as she opened up her arms.

"Ok."

Darla gave Kelly a big hug. After she gave her a huge a limo was sitting outside her house. Kelly got in to the limo while Darla watched her drive away. Darla went back inside and sat on the couch. She watched more TV and she ended up falling asleep. When Darla fell asleep she started to have a vision.

_She saw her mother in the living room. She was folding some of her clothes. Darla saw how happy her mother looked. Her smile was as bright as the sun. Then there was a knock at the door, so Karin stopped folding laundry and answered it. There was no one there, so she shut the door. Karin started to walk back to the couch to finish folding the clothes, until she saw a tall blonde in the middle of the living room._

"_Do you have any idea what your daughter is?" asked the blonde._

"_How did you get in here?" asked Karin._

"_I'll be the one asking questions." replied the mysterious blonde. "Like is I said before, do you know what your daughter is?"_

"_What my daughter is? She is a human being who goes to school." said Karin._

"_Wrong! She has an ability and I need it. We are going to hurt all of her loved ones, starting with you." yelled the blonde girl._

"_What? NO PLEASE!" screamed Karin as she ran to the front door._

_When she opened the front door a tall guy with shaggy hair grabbed her and placed her on the couch. The blonde girl turned Karin's neck and bit into her warm neck. Warm red blood dripped down her neck. The blonde girl sucked her dry and left her dead limp body on the couch._

After that image stuck into Darla's brain she jumped out of bed and screamed. She curled up into a ball and started crying. Jared and her mom were still gone on their date. Darla sat there curled up and crying for hours until her mom went into her room to see what was wrong.

"Honey what's wrong?" she asked.

"Everyone is leaving me. I'm going to be all alone." replied Darla as her mom put her arms around her.

"Your not alone you still have me, Jared and Kelly." she replied.

"No I don't. Kelly left right after you guys left and Jared and I don't get along." said Darla as her mom let go of her.

"Kelly left? Why?" she asked.

"I don't know she just said she had to go and then she left." Darla replied as she turned away from her mom.

"Oh honey I'm sorry. How about you don't go to school today and stay home." said Karin.

"I wish, but I have a mid term in Government." she said as her mom walked to the bedroom door.

"Ok than get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." said Karin.

"I love you too." replied Darla as she fell back asleep.

Three hours later Darla woke up to her alarm clock. Usually her mom screams in her ear. Darla got up and got dressed. She wore a pink tank top, jeans, and silver flats. She went downstairs and headed into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple out from the brown basket that was on top of the counter. Than Darla went back upstairs and did her hair and makeup. After she was done Darla grabbed her pink bag and went back downstairs, where she met up with her mom.

"Are you ready Darla?"

"Yea I guess. Lets just get this day over with." she replied as they got into the truck and left for school.

When they arrived at school Courtney and Matt where standing in front of the school doors. So Darla decided to take the back way instead. Darla walked in the school through the back door. She went inside her first period which was Government. She sat down at a seat towards that back of the class. When she sat down a tall, green eyed, blonde sat next to her.

"Did you study for the mid final?" asked the blonde

"No. Did you?" asked Darla.

"Heck no. I have more important things to do than study. By the way my names Jennifer Watts."

"That's funny. I hate to study. And my names Darla."

"Nice to meet you. You know I don't think I have ever seen you in this class before." said Jennifer.

"I got trance ford into this class two days ago. Same teacher different period. I requested it."

"Oh really. I must of not been here. Why did you change periods?" she asked.

"Oh because there is this kid I hated in there and he was bothering me the whole time."

"Who was it?" asked Jennifer.

"His name was Travis something." lied Darla.

"TRAVIS MARTIN. But he's like the sweetest guy in the world." yelled Jennifer as the teacher stared at her.

"Nope he's not." lied Darla.

"Oh wow." said Jennifer.

"Jennifer and Darla please be quiet we are going to start the quiz shortly." Demanded the teacher.

The teacher passed all the test to all of the students. Darla looked at her quiz and almost fainted. The quiz was long and boring. They had an hour and a half to finish a hundred questions and to Darla that was a lot. Darla read all the questions and she realized that it was pretty easy. She took the test and was the first one finished. It only took her an hour. After she was done she took out her I Touch and played on it. First she played Tap Tap Revenge and than she played Monopoly. The bell rang and all test where in. Darla stood up form her seat and began to walk out until Jennifer shouted her name.

"DARLA! WAIT!"

Darla waited like the good person that she was. Jennifer caught up to her.

"Thanks for waiting. Do you want to eat lunch together?" she asked.

"Um. Sure. Where do you want me to meet you after second period?" asked Darla.

"How about out front. The Courtney gang doesn't hang out there at lunch anymore so it's open for us." she replied.

"Ok I'll meet you there. I have to go to my next period class or I'll be super late and my teachers hate it when I'm late." said Darla as she ran to her next period class.

When she got there Matt stood right in front of the door.

"Hi beautiful. How are you today?" he said.

"I'm doing fine. And next time don't call me beautiful or I'll kick you where the sun don't shine." said Darla in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok, Ok you win." he said as he walked away from her class.

Darla walked into her class and spent the next hour and ten minutes in a hole. The whole time the teacher kept yelling at her. After the bell rang Darla got out of there as fast as she could. She ran outside where she was suppose to meet her new friend Jennifer.

Jennifer was sitting on the school steps eating a delicious salad. Darla sat right next to her.

"Hey I'm here." she said.

"Oh, hey. So how was second period?" asked Jennifer.

"It was really bad. The teacher kept yelling at me and I didn't even do anything. She's crazy anyway. So how was your second period. Anything exciting?" she asked.

"No not really, but this kid kept hitting on me. He was kind of a creep. He's new to the school his name is Johnson. He is so pale that a ghost would be scared of him." laughed Jennifer as Darla laughed with her.

"Wow I haven't laughed this hard since I moved here."

"You haven't. Don't you have other friends?" asked Jennifer.

"No, just you."

"Really? You seem really nice." said Jennifer.

"I thought so too. I guess people find me scary. What about you? Do you have any other friends?" asked Darla.

"Nope just you. I don't know why people don't want to be friends with me."

"I don't know either. Your really pretty and your a sweetheart. Well I'm glad you talked to me in Government. Now we both have friends." said Darla as Jennifer smiled.

"Well thank you friend. Do you want to go shopping after school? My mom could give us a ride there." asked Jennifer.

"Yea. Let me text my mom. Just hold on a sec." said Darla as she took out her I Phone a text her mom.

_Hey mom could I go to the mall with my new friend Jennifer Watts. CAN I PLEASE GO. This is my only chance of having a real friendship here in Mill Creek._

_LOVE, Darla Lynn Rose._

_Hey sweetie. I guess you can go, but please be sure to be safe. By the way could you pick me a new shirt at Macy's. Or like a dress, but not a skimpy dress, 'cause I want to wear it to Jared's work thing. Make it black with laces. And before I forget I'm glad you made a new friend here. I'm proud of you. LOVE YOU TONS._

_LOVE, MOM_

"Ok she said I can go, but I have to buy her a nice dress from Macy's" laughed Darla as Jennifer laughed with her.

"Ok meet me in the back of the school when school is over." said Jennifer.

"Ok will do. See you than."

Two hours later school was over. Darla met Jennifer at the back of the school.

"Hey Jennifer are you ready?"

"Yep, I'm ready. By the way since we are friends call me Jen."

"Ok. I will." said Darla as they got into Jen's Silver Honda Civic. "Wow, I like the car. My mom wont let me have a car. She tells me that you are to immature to have a car."

"I just got this car a week ago. I had to buy it with my own money" said Jen as they left the school.

They drove all the way across down until the reached the mall. Jen parked in the parking garage. They got out of the car and went inside Macy's. They girls tried on the whole junior department. Darla bought a black strapless dress, and Jen bought a white strapless dress. After they went to Macy's they went to Hollister. Darla bought a black Hollister sweatshirt while Jen bought a pair of jeans. After that they went to Pac Sun. Darla bought pink flip flops and Jen bought blue flip flops.

Two hours later they decided it was time to go home. Jen dropped Darla at her house and drove away. Darla went inside the house. It was quiet, Darla thought it was to quiet.

"Mom, Mom, where are you?"

Darla walked into the kitchen to see if there was a note. She found one and all it said was _Surprise. _Darla walked into the living room and saw a white limp body lying on the couch. Her hair was tangled and messy. Her small white hands hung to the floor. Darla realized that the woman that was lying on the couch was Karin her mom. Darla screamed so hard that the next door neighbor ran into the house.

"Darla what's wrong?!" yelled Mrs. Nancy

"My Mom is dead. This is all my fault." she yelled as Mrs. Nancy held Darla close and took her out of the house. Mrs. Nancy called the police, and a ten minutes later they arrived.

The police swarmed the house. Police tap was put up all over the house. Darla stood on the side walk, talking to one of the police officers.

The police officer had long curly shiny black hair.

"So you came home around five. That's when you saw your mom?"

"Yea. I don't know if the killer left this or this was just a note from my mom." cried Darla as she handed the note that said _Surprise_.

"Thank you. Darla I'm so sorry for your lose. If you know anymore or just need someone to talk with give me a call. Day or Night." said the officer as she handed a card that had her work phone, cell phone and home phone.

"Thank you. I didn't catch your name."

"Officer, Garllordo."

"Ok thank you again." said Darla as Officer Garllordo walked away.

Darla sat on the curb thinking what was going to happen to her. As she was thinking a red Ford Explore drove up. A short, pale, plumy, red haired guy stepped out of the car. Darla soon realized it was Jared her stupid step father.

"OH MY GOSH!" he yelled as he ran over to Darla. " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED1"

"My mom was murdered." she cried.

"This is all your fault. You hanging out with that messed up kid. She wouldn't be dead if you didn't hang out with him."

"THIS IS ISN'T MY FAULT!" yelled Darla.

"Oh really now. Then who's fault is it?"

"Not mine that's for dam sure." said Darla.

"If you are living with me than you can't talk to me like that. You will treat me with respect."

"Are you kidding me. Man this day keeps getting worse and worse." said Darla as she walked away from him.

Darla walked down the street trying to cool off. She could help to think what was going to happen to her. She couldn't live with that man. She would die if she had to. She also thought that this whole thing was Travis's fault. He promised her that he would protect her mom, that his family would protect her too.

An hour later the police where done looking at the house. Darla went back home and went into her bedroom. She found a picture of her and her mom in the Grand Canyon. She walked over to her bed and laid down. She hugged the picture and fell asleep.

Two days later Darla and Jared went to the cemetery to go to Karin's funeral. All of Karin's family was there. Darla invited Jennifer to help her go threw this day. Darla wore the black strapless dress she got at the mall. The priest came out wearing a black robe. Karin's casket was in the middle of the crowd. While the funeral was going in the distance behind some trees was Courtney. She had a huge smile on. She took out her Dare and text Darla.

_Darla, _

_I hope you liked my surprise. It was so fun. Your mom had no idea what was coming to her. She didn't even know your secret. To bad for her._

_XOXO, Me_

Darla's Iphone vibrated. She took it out from her black purse. Darla read it. Her expression towards it was in anger. She wrote back the mystery person.

_Who ever you are I'm going to find you and kill you. You don't know who you are messing with. I will find you and I will kill you slowly and very much painfully. So watch out._

_DARLA._

After Darla wrote the mystery person that she didn't know. The priest began to pray for the family.

"Today Is a day where we say our goodbyes, to a mother, to a daughter, and to a wife. She was smart, active, and she held her head high. She cared for everyone, even the people she didn't know. Her daughter was everything to her. She was a single mother for so long until she met Jared Glenn. A man that changed her life for the better. She now had a husband and a man that could help raise her daughter. Everyone goes threw the valley of death. Some go threw it with out stopping, but some are unfortunate and have to stop. Karin is in a better place. She will be cared gratefully. God will love her and take care of her. Lets take a moment of silence." after the moment of silence he began to speak yet again.

"Now does anyone have any last words?"

Darla raised her hand so high and fast that no one saw Jared put his hand up.

"Ok Darla what would you like to say to your mother?" said the priest as Darla stood where he stood.

"My mother meant so much to me. She raised me most of my life. I remember right after my dad left us, she took me on a trip to forget him. We went to the Grand Canyon and we went to Disney Land. It was the best day ever. I also remember that she spilt mustard all over her brand new white shirt. She let me ride all the rides that I wanted to. She helped me get over my dad leaving me. It also helped her getting over him. I will never forget you mom." cried Darla as she stood back in her spot.

The crowd clapped their hands a put the roses that the brought for her on her casket.

The day grew to night. It was time to forget Karin and to move on.

Darla walked into the silent house and went upstairs, not even speaking a word to Jared. She put on her mom's favorite p.j's and went to bed. She couldn't stop thinking about the times that they shared and the laughs that they shared. Darla also couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to do to Travis when he got back. After that she fell asleep. Darla's phone rang, but she didn't hear it ring, she was sound asleep. The caller ID read Travis Martin.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**_Back in town_**

_Last night was horrible. I had to say goodbye to my mom. I will never see her bright smile and her beautiful hair. Now I have to live with my stupid step dad Jared. What I'm I going to do. Oh and plus when I woke up this morning I looked at my Iphone it said that Travis called me like twelve times, but who gives a rat's ass. Sorry for my language. I feel like I should express myself. Living with Jared is going to be a nightmare. I don't know what I'm going to do. If Travis try's to come around here I'm going to kick him out big time. He has no right to be here. _

_Diary tell me what I should do. I'm going to go insane without my mom. God I miss her so much. I wish I was nicer to her. Maybe if I was nicer to her that she wouldn't have to marry Jared and than we wouldn't have to move out here. Plus she wouldn't have gotten killed, but I'm still blaming Travis. He promised me that he would keep her safe. Well I better go. I have to go to school. I'll write in you later._

_Love, _

_Darla Lynn Rose._

_Darla grabbed her Iphone and her pink bag and went downstairs where she met the Jared, who was sitting at the dining table reading the paper._

"_How can you read the paper after mom just died? You act like nothing has happened." said Darla as she grabbed an orange out of the fruit bowl._

"_I'm not acting like she isn't gone. I miss her so much. I'm reading the paper to see if anyone else was murdered." he said as he grabbed the keys._

"_No one has died like mom. No one will. Can you just take me to school."_

"_Stop coughing up an attitude. You are living under my rules. You will obey my rules got it missy." he said as they got into the red Ford Explorer. _

"_Whatever."_

_The whole ride there they stayed quiet. Finally Darla arrived at school. He dropped her off at the back of the school. She got out of the car and met up with Jennifer._

"_Hey Jen. I don't know if I got a chance to say thank you or not for coming to the funeral with me." she said as they walked into the school._

"_No problem. Isn't that what friends are for?" asked Jen as she bumped Darla._

"_Yea it is. I'm glad your my friend. Hey at lunch we should go out and grab us some good food. I brought money. All we need is a driver and I think that driver is you." she joked._

"_Ok sounds like a great plan. OH MY GOSH! Is that who I think it is?" _

"_Who are you talking about?" asked Darla._

"_You don't want to know." said Jen as she tried to pull Darla way, but a tan hand grabbed Darla's shoulder._

_Darla was turned around. She saw a face that she thought she would never see again. The boy had short brown hair, tan hands. His face was light up like a Christmas tree, but Darla's face was filled with sadness. _

"_Darla, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. I missed you so much."_

"_Well I wish I could say the same." _

"_What do you mean. I thought that you of all people would be happy to see me." said Travis as he stepped closer to Darla, but she took a step back._

"_Do you really want to know why I'm not happy that your here. Do you want to know I wish you were still gone."_

"_Yea."_

"_Four words. You killed my mom."_

"_What? Your mom is dead?" he asked._

"_I'm leaving now. Darla I'll see you later." said Jen as she left._

"_Yea. You promised me that you would protect her since I had a vision about her being dead. Well Travis I did. Now she's dead and its your fault. You said that you or your family would protect her. Now I can't trust you, plus I don't know if I can ever look at you again." said Darla as she ran away crying._

_Travis stood there alone and confused. He walked away trying to find her. _

_Darla ran into the girls bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw her face pretty face red. She had been crying for a while. So she stopped. She wiped her tears away. She walked out of the bathroom and bumped into a tall, jet black haired boy. _

"_Oh sorry about that." he said sweetly._

"_It's ok." she said._

"_Are you ok? You look like you've been crying." he asked_

"_Yea I'm fine. It's been a ruff week. By the way I'm Darla."_

"_I'm Jordan. If you don't mind me asking why has it been ruff?"_

"_Well my mom died a couple days ago." she said._

"_OH. Man I'm sorry. Hey I'm new here. Could you show me around here?"_

"_Yea. Sure. Let me have a look at your schedule." she said as he handed her his schedule. "It looks like we have all of our class together. That's pretty cool. So all you have to do is stay with me and you'll be fine."_

"_Ok sounds good. I'm glad that we have all of our classes together." he said._

"_Me too." she said as she smiled sweetly and he smiled back._

_They started to walk down the hall to their first class which was Government. When they got in the classroom they sat right next to each other. Jennifer also sat right next to Darla._

"_So who's the new guy?" whispered Jennifer into Darla's ear. _

"_His name is Jordan." she replied. "Jordan this is my friend Jennifer, Jennifer this is Jordan."_

"_Hey Jennifer."_

"_Hi. You have really pretty gray blue eyes. There almost like a silver color. You know your eyes remind me of Travis. Oops I forgot I'm not suppose to talk about him sorry Darla."_

"_It's ok. Jordan can I talk to you outside?" she asked._

"_Yea of course."_

_Darla took Jordan by the hand and took him outside the classroom._

"_Ok I'm going to be blunt about this ok." she said._

"_Ok."_

"_Are you a werewolf?"_

"_Girl you've gone crazy. No I'm not a werewolf." laughed Jordan._

"_Sorry. I guess I watch to many you know werewolf movies."_

"_It's ok. I love werewolf movies, but sometimes I think they get it wrong." he said._

"_Yea I think they get it a little wrong. Lets get to class." said Darla_

"_Ok. Lets go." he said as he held the door for her._

_An hour later class was over. Then another period went by. It was finally lunch time._

"_Hey Darla are you ready to go out to eat?" asked Jennifer as she caught up to her and Jordan._

"_Umm I don't know. Is it ok if Jordan goes?" _

"_I don't care more the merrier. Jordan would you like to go with us?" asked Jennifer._

"_Sure I would love to go with you guys. So lets hit the road." he said as the got into her car._

_While they got into Jennifer's car Travis saw Jordan and Darla practically holding hands. His started getting angry so he punched his red Corvette. He watched them drive away._

_The day went by. After school Jennifer dropped Darla at home. Darla went inside her house and saw Travis seating on her couch._

"_TRAVIS! What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in here?" _

"_I didn't kill your mom. I'm sorry she's dead, but I couldn't save her, because I was practically in jail." said Travis as he stood up._

"_Whatever Travis I don't want to hear your lies. Just go away." cried Darla._

_Travis walked over to her and hugged her, but she pushed him away, but he held on._

"_Darla I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there. I never wanted to hurt you." he said as he still held Darla in his arms. His body was so close to her that he could feel her warm body._

"_I don't know what to do. I can't live without her." she cried again._

"_I know, I know. Is there anything I can do?"_

"_No there isn't." she said as Travis lightly kissed her light pink lips._

"_I miss your kisses." said Darla._

"_I missed you. You don't know how much I missed you."_

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you for my moms death. It's not your fault." she said as Travis kissed her again._

"_No. I should of had my parents watch over your house."_

"_It's fine. Lets just drop it. I'm just glad that your back. I told myself that I was going to get over you, but I couldn't do it." said Darla as she let go of Travis and sat on the couch._

"_There is no way I could get over you. I love you Darla Lynn Rose."_

"_I love you too." she said as Travis sat next to her. _

_He touched her soft face gently. Than he kissed her soft lips. While he kissed her Jared walked in the front door. He saw Darla kissing Travis and he walked over to them._

"_Get you hands off of Darla NOW!"_

"_Sorry sir." said Travis as he got up._

"_Who the hell are you?" said Jared as he took Travis's shirt._

"_JARED STOP! Stop being so stupid." _

"_Who is he?"_

"_I'm Travis Martin..." he began as Darla interrupted._

"_He's my boyfriend."_

"_Your boyfriend? Why is this the first I've heard of this?"_

"_Well I told mom. I didn't think that I had to tell you. Travis lets go." said Darla as she walked out the front door as Travis followed._

"_DARLA GET YOU ASS BACK IN HERE!" said Jared as Darla didn't stop._

_Darla and Travis got into a yellow Mustang._

"_What happened to you Corvette?" asked Darla as she got into the car._

"_Uh. I got into a little accident." lied Travis._

"_Oh. Ok." she replied._

"_So where do you want to go?" _

"_Is it ok if I spend the night at your house?" _

"_Uh, yea. Shouldn't be a problem." he replied as they drove off. _

_Ten minutes later they drove up to a long twisty driveway that led up to a two story mansion. It was a cream color. The windows where tall and wide._

"_Wow your house is beautiful."_

"_Thanks." _

_Travis pulled the car into the four car garage. There was a silver Aston Martin, a black Camaro, and a blue Gumpert. He parked between the silver Aston Martin and the blue Gumpert._

"_Wow, Travis I didn't know you had so many cars. I'm excited to meet your parents."_

"_We get cars handed to us all the time." said Travis as he shut the garage door and opened the door for her._

_When they walked into the large opened kitchen. Elley, Travis's mom was standing there chopping up some meat._

"_Mom, this is Darla." said Travis as Elley stopped chopping and glanced at Darla._

"_Darla? As in Darla Rose." she said as she stated at Darla._

"_Yea mom. Is it ok if she can stay here for a little while?"_

"_I don't know. You know how your father feels about humans." she replied as went back to chopping._

"_Come on mom. She can't go back to her step father. He's horrible to her." he replied back._

"_I don't care. It's your father who cares. Darla welcome to the Martin Mansion." said Elley as she hugged Darla._

"_Thank you. Your home is beautiful Mrs. Martin."_

"_Please call me Elley. I don't like when people call me Mrs. Martin. It makes me feel really old. Even thought I'm seventy years old." laughed Elley._

"_You are? You look very young for your age." said Darla._

"_Thank you. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."_

"_Ok mom. We are going up to my room." said Travis._

"_How about the living room. I don't want you two to be alone." she replied._

"_Mom where not going to do anything. I just want to show her my room. Darla, my rooms is huge. I have a pool table in there we could play it." suggested Travis._

"_Ok fine I'll yell for you when dinner is ready." she said as Travis and Darla went up the long staircase. Three doors down was Travis's room._

_Travis opened his bedroom door. The room was huge. The walls where blue._

"_Ok lets play pool."_

_Ten minutes later it was time for dinner. Darla and Travis came down the staircase. At the long table was three plates one was with spaghetti and the other two was steak._

"_How did you know that spaghetti was my favorite?" asked Darla._

"_Travis has told me that it was your favorite." replied Elley._

"_Thank you."_

_After dinner Travis and Darla went back upstairs and went back to playing pool. Two hours later Darla fell asleep on Travis's bed. He took his blanket and covered her cold sleeping body. After he covered her body and laid on the couch by the bed._

_The next morning Travis went downstairs and went into the kitchen and cooked Darla homemade pancakes, sausage, eggs and hash browns. Usually they don't have food like that, but William had his assignment over for the night. Werewolves eat raw meat. After Travis cooked her breakfast he put it on a tray and carried it upstairs to Darla. Darla woke up to the smell of Pancakes._

"_Travis this looks so good thank you." she said as she yawned and took the tray._

"_Your welcome. I wanted the best for you." he replied._

"_Your so sweet Travis." said Darla as she past out._

_When she past out she had a vision._

"_Travis I can see that you are back. That means I don't have to pick on Darla anymore. Now I can pick on you" said a tall shaggy hair guy that looked a lot like Matt._

_Matt clenched his fist and punched Travis in the face. Travis went flying and hit the ground hard._

Darla woke up to Travis and Elley yelling in her face.

"DARLA CAN YOU HEAR ME!" yelled Elley.

"Yea I can hear you. I'm sorry I must have past out from not eating properly." lied Darla. She didn't want to say anything.

"Oh. I hope it wasn't the dinner I made. I never had made spaghetti before." replied Elley as she looked a little afraid.

"I don't think it was the food. Maybe it's all the stress. I'm going to try to eat." said Darla as she took a bit of the pancakes.

"Ok. Travis if you need anything please call me, and that goes for you too Darla."

"Thank you Elley for ever thing." said Darla as Elley gave her a sweet smile and walked downstairs.

"So tell me what was all of that about?" asked Travis as he looked suspicious.

"Nothing. I didn't feel ok. Why are you hounding me?"

"Well, it looked like you where having a vision and you didn't want my mom to know."

"No that's not it. I'm going to get dressed and go to school. Are you going to school too?" she asked as she got up and headed for the bathroom, but Travis stopped her.

"Yes I am. You sure you weren't having a vision?" he asked as he took his soft tan hands and put it upon her face.

"I'm sure." she replied as he kissed her long and hard.

"Ok I trust you." he said as he let Darla go into the bathroom.

Darla took a shower while Travis took off his shirt and went through his large closet. He picked through his clothes and couldn't find a single shirt, plus he want Darla to see his killer abs. Darla got out of the bathroom all dressed and saw Travis without his shirt going through his closet. She practically melted watching him.

"Ok I'm ready for school." she replied still staring at his six pack abs.

"All right let me find a shirt to wear and I'll be ready." he replied as he pulled out a white and blue Pollo shirt. It was Darla's favorite.

"NO not that one." yelled Darla

"Why?"

"What happens if you accidentally get blood on the shirt, you can't get blood out off of it."

"Ok. Than what shirt should I wear?"

"How about this one." she said as she pulled out a white and green shirt.

"Ok." her replied as he put it on.

He was finally done getting dressed so Darla grabbed her bag. They silently walked downstairs hoping that William wasn't there. And thank goodness he wasn't so they waved goodbye to Elley and went into the garage and Darla picked the blue Gumpert. They drove away listening to Don't Trust Me. It is one of Darla's favorite songs. So the whole way there she song the lyrics and kind of danced to it.

Black dress with the tights underneathI've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth

And shes an actress but she ain't got no need

She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east

T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth

tell your boyfriend If he says hes got beefthat I'm a vegetarian

And I ain't f**king scared of him

She wants to touch me, whoa oh

She wants to love me, whoa ohS

he'll never leave me, whoa oh whoa oh oh oh

Don't trust a hoNever trust a ho

Won't trust a ho, cuz a ho won't trust me

She wants to touch me, whoa oh

She wants to love me, whoa oh

She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh

Don't trust a ho

Never trust a ho

Won't trust a ho, cuz a ho won't trust me

X's on the back of your hands

Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands

And the set list

You stole off the stage

Has red and purple lipstick all over the page

B-b-b-bruises cover your arms shaking in the Fingers with the bottle in your palm

And the best is

No one knows who you are

Just another girl, alone at the bar

She wants to touch me, whoa oh

She wants to love me, whoa oh

She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh

Don't trust a ho

Never trust a ho

Won't trust a ho, cuz a ho won't trust me

She wants to touch me, whoa oh

She wants to love me, whoa oh

She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh

Don't trust a ho

Never trust a hoWon't trust a ho, cuz a ho won't trust me

Shush girl, shut your lips

Do the Helen Keller

And talk with your hips

I said shush girl, shut your lips

Do the Helen Keller

And talk with your hips

I said shush girl, shut your lips

Do the Helen KellerAnd talk with your hips

She wants to touch me, whoa oh

She wants to love me, whoa oh

She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh

Don't trust a ho

Never trust a ho

Won't trust a ho, cuz a ho won't trust me

She wants to touch me, whoa oh

She wants to love me, whoa oh

She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh

Don't trust a hoNever trust a hoWon't trust a ho, cuz a ho won't trust me

After the song was over they arrived at school. When Travis parked in the parking lot Matt was waiting for him by the back door entrance, but Travis didn't see him so Darla and him walked towards the back doors, until Matt stopped them.

"Travis I can see that you are back. That means I don't have to pick on Darla anymore. Now I can pick on you" said Matt as he smiled at Darla.

Matt clenched his fist and punched Travis in the face. Travis went flying and hit the ground hard. Darla already saw that coming so she ran to Travis, while Matt walked away laughing.

"Travis are you ok?" asked Darla as she helped Travis up.

"Yea I'm fine."

"He hit you pretty hard didn't he."

"Oh yea." said Travis as he held his jaw.

"Well time for class I'll see you after school?"

"Yep. I'll pick you up by my car after school" he nodded as Darla walked away.

He started to walk away too, but he turned around to see Darla one more time before school started. He saw Jordan run up to her and hug her, she did the same. Darla started laughing while Jordan looked at Travis and gave him a smirk. Travis wanted to go up to him and punch the heck out of him, but Travis turned around and went to class.

While Darla was walking with Jordan, she got a text from a phone number she never recognized before. She read the text message it said:

_We need to talk. Meet me tomorrow at the park!!!! It's argent!!!!!!_

She looked at it strangely and kept walking like nothing happened. She though that she might see who this person was, so she told herself that she was going to see who it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Someone new in town **

So I spent the night at Jennifer's house, so I didn't have to go back home. I bet you that when I get home that Jared will pretty much yell at me, but here's the thing I don't care. Yesterday Jordan gave me some chocolate. He is so sweet, but I get the feeling that Travis doesn't like him at all. I think he's jealous. I think that's a good thing. Oh by the way the reason why I didn't tell Travis that Matt was going to punch him was, because I wanted Matt to punch him. I didn't have the nerve to punch Travis. I'm still kind of mad at him for not saving my mom, but I'm trying to get over it.

Today at noon I have to meet this mystery person at the park. I'm kind of scared. I have no idea who it is. I hope it's not one of Courtney's vampire people. They drive me crazy. Well it's eleven fifty so I should probably get going. I'll tell you how it was and how it went ok Diary.

Love,

Darla, Lynn, Rose

Darla put her Diary in her pink bag. She glanced at Jennifer who was sleeping soundly. Darla took a piece of paper off of Jennifer's desk and wrote her a note.

Jennifer,

I'm going to meet that person at the park so don't be worried when you see me gone. Text/Call me if you need to. If it's ok with your mom and dad I would like to spend another night. Thank you for being such a good friend.

Your friend,

Darla

Darla sat the note right next to Jennifer. She opened the bedroom door quietly and left. Darla walked down to the park which was a mile away from Jennifer's house. On her way she got distracted. She saw Jordan walking towards her.

"Hey Darla. Where you walking to?"

"I'm meeting someone in the park."

"Who that Travis guy?"

"No. Some person I don't even know." "Man that kind of sounded bad coming from my mouth."

"Can I tag along with you? I have nothing better to do. Plus I rather spend my after noon with a sweet, hot girl like you." he said as he smiled sweetly.

"I don't know." she hesitated.

"Come on. You don't even know this guy or girl and you are going to meet them?"

"I guess you can come with." she said as they started walking towards the park.

"So are you and that Travis guy going out?"

"Well I don't know if you can call us going out. He hasn't really asked me to be his girlfriend." she said as she looked down.

"So your single?"

"Yeah in a way I guess. I don't know I'm confused with Travis and I. He hasn't really been there for me. He was gone when my mother was murdered." Darla said as she looked straight into Jordan's gray blue eyes.

"You shouldn't be with a guy who hasn't been there for you. See I would have been there for you. I wouldn't let you be by yourself." he said as they reach the park.

"Your such a sweet guy." she said as she looked around the park. She saw someone familiar, but she couldn't remember who it was. So she walked closer to him, but yet not reaching him. He didn't even see her behind the bushes.

"Why are we hiding?"

"I think I know him."

"Ok. Who is he?" he asked as Darla's hazel eyes got big.

"He's my father." she said as she looked like she saw a ghost.

"Your dad. I thought you said that he left you and your mother a long time ago."

"That's what I thought." she said as she walked over to her father.

"Darla, Lynn, Rose. You look so beautiful." said the tall, strongly built, dirty blonde.

"Dad. How did you find me?" she asked as her eyes started to tear up.

"I know a friend that tracked you down." he replied as he hugged his daughter, but she didn't hug him back.

"Why did you track me down? You left mom and I."

"Darla I'm going to be over there. So if you need me I'll be over there." said Jordan as he pointed to a bench and walked over there.

"I didn't get a choice Darla. Your mom told me that I had to leave or else. I wrote you tons of letters. I thinking your mom didn't give you the letters."

"Why would she tell you to leave and why would she not let me read your letters?" she asked as she started to get confused.

"I have know clue. One day we where so happy and than the next, she told me to get out of the house and never to talk to you or see you again, but I might have a clue. I know you have a gift and so do I. She probably thought that I cursed you with your gift. Maybe she thought if she got rid of me that meant that your gift would go away." he explained as they started to walk around.

"Wait back up to the part you have a gift. What is your so called gift?"

"I can heal people. I know that you can see the future."

"Do you have a protector?"

"I did. Her name was Georgia. She was killed about three years ago and they never gave me another one since than."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Who is your protector?"

"There names are Travis and Kelly."

"Wait Kelly is a werewolf. I would have never guessed it. By the way I'm sorry for the loss of your mother. I wish I was there to help."

"It's ok. Why did you need to talk to me so argent?" she asked as they stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Well I want to tell you that I moved here to be with you and plus I wanted to give my condolences to you. I know how much your mother meant to you."

"Thank you dad. This means a lot. I thought for years that you left us for no reason plus when I was younger I thought you left, because I didn't finish picking up my room." said Darla as she gave him a tight hug not letting him go.

"I only told you that to scare you. I love you to much Darla. I wont leave again." he said as he let go of her. "I live a block away from here. If you want to you can move in with me, but it's up to you."

"Heck yes. Thank you so much. I don't know if I can live with that stupid step father of mine again. He's a pain in my rear literally. He's so stupid. The only way I'll live with you is if you help me get my stuff out of the house."

"Ok will do. When does he go to work?" he asked as Jordan came over to them.

"He doesn't have work today, but tomorrow he will. He works from Six to Six." she replied.

"Ok sounds good. You can sleep at my house tonight and tomorrow you instead of going to school we'll go get your stuff."

"I can help you guys if you want. The more hands the merrier." said Jordan as he smiled.

"That would be great young man. By the way I'm Ethan."

"I'm Jordan. It's great to finally meet Darla's father."

"Are you Darla's boyfriend?" he asked as he gave Jordan a weird look.

"No he's just a good friend." she said before Jordan could answer.

Ethan and Darla got up from the bench. Ethan gave his daughter a hug before he left.

"I'll text you the address to my house. I'll see you tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get back to work." he replied as started walking and waved goodbye to Darla and Jordan.

"Your dad seems like a nice man." said Jordan as they walked the other way.

"Yeah he's great. Thank you for coming Jordan."

"No problem. Can I do something before I leave?" he asked as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Sure what is it?" she replied back as Jordan took his warm tan hands on Darla's warm face. She didn't resist she stood there lost in his gray blue eyes. He leaned forward making his body touch hers. Than he kissed her long and hard. After he kissed her he walked away. Darla stood there in a daze wondering what just happened

Darla walked back to Jennifer's house. She knocked on the hard steal door. She waited for about a minute or so until Jennifer came out.

"Hey Darla. So how did the stranger in the park go?" she asked as Darla went inside the house.

"The stranger was my dad. He wants me to move in with him." she replied as they walked into Jennifer's room.

"And?"

"I said yes. He's my father and I do love him."

"But he walked out on you."

"He told me why he did and it's a good reason. So tonight I'm going over to his house." she said as she gathered her stuff.

"Ok. I'm glad you have your dad especially after your mom died. Is there something bothering you?" asked Jennifer as she looked at Darla's face.

"No. Why do you ask." she said as she look freaked out.

"'Cause you looked freaked."

"Really?"

"Really. Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"Ok yes. Jordan he saw me walking to the park so he walked with me to meet my dad. After we meet my dad Jordan kissed me."

"WHAT!"

"And the bad thing is I kind of liked it."

"You did. What about Travis. You said things where getting better with him."

"Sort of. Things between us are really complicated. One minute he's here the next he's gone. I don't know what to think." she said as she laid on the bed.

"Wow. So was the kiss good?" asked Jennifer as Darla picked up a pillow and threw it at her.

After Darla picked up her stuff in Jennifer's room she headed outside. Jennifer and Darla hopped in Jennifer's car and left for the store. When they got to the store Darla saw Travis and his mom.

"Hey isn't that Travis?"

"Yeah it is duck your head." said Darla as she grabbed Jennifer's head and pulled it down.

"Hey watch it. I just got in done."

"Sorry. I don't want Travis to see me........................" said Darla as she past out.

_Darla saw a white house in an opened field. She never seen the house before. She saw a Elley and a tall strong built man standing on the porch. The two of them turned into light and then turned into wolves. Elley was a light brown and white wolf while the man turned into gray and white wolf. The front door opened and two girls appeared she noticed that the two girls where Courtney and Daphne. The wolves growled and Courtney just stood there laughing. _

"_Please you don't scare me especially when I have your son. If you want him then you must give me Darla. And William I know how much you hate her, so I know you'll hand her up pretty easy. Give me the girl and I'll give you your son."_

_The light brown wolf turned into light then turned into Elley. _

"_Courtney you know we can't give you Darla."_

"_And why is that?"_

"'_Cause we don't have her. She ran away."_

"_I don't believe you. Your lying. Your a bad dog." said Courtney as she grabbed a gun from Daphne. "This is filled with silver. 'Cause I know that you werewolves are allergic to it."_

_Courtney pointed it in Elley's face._

"_And William I wouldn't try anything funny 'cause if any one hears me scream they'll will kill Travis." she said as she shot Elley in the leg._

_Elley screamed and William turned back into a human._

"_No! You bitch!" he yelled as he ran to his dieing wife._

"_Oh. I'm sorry, but wait I'm not." she laughed as she shot William in the leg too._

_William and Elley laid there dieing. Courtney and Daphne went back in the house. _

Darla awoke having a seizer.

"DARLA! SOMEONE HELP!" Cried Jennifer as people surrounded the car. "TRAVIS!"

"What's wrong?" he asked as him and his mother came running.

"I don't know. She past out and then she started having a seizer."

"Travis's help me get her out of the car." demanded Elley as they both took Darla out of the car. They both laid Darla on the ground gently. A minute later a paramedic came running to Darla's side. He got a stretcher and put her on it. Then he put her in the ambulance.

Moments later Darla arrived at the hospital. She had past out and was not breathing on her own. The paramedic's took her out of the ambulance and took her inside the hospital where doctor's where waiting for her.

"What happened?" asked a tall blonde doctor.

"She past out and started seizing. Her name is Darla Rose." replied the dark looking man.

"Darla can you hear me?" asked the doctor as she opened Darla's eyes and shined a light in it.

"There is no response. We need to get her in the trauma room now!" yelled the doctor.

The doctors rushed her into the trauma room and stuck breathing tubes down her throat. She wasn't responding her heart was failing. One of the doctors noticed a hole in her leg. She cut opened her jeans and saw a bullet hole.

"Doctor you might want to have a look at this." she said as she pointed to the none bleeding gun shot wound.

"What the?" said the doctor as she looked at the wound. "Is that silver? We better get Dr. Rayes."

"Yes. Dr. Jones." said the assistant as she phoned Dr. Rayes.

Dr. Rayes came rushing threw the doors.

"What is so argent?" he asked.

"You have to take a look at this. The girl has a gun shot wound, but she isn't bleeding." Dr. Jones said.

While they where looking at the wound a nurse was on top of Darla giving her CPR.

"We need to get the bullet out of her leg now." demanded Dr. Rayes as he got some tweezers and took it out. He noticed at there was some silver pieces stuck in her leg. "Did anybody ask to see if she was allergic to silver?"

All of the Doctors and nurse's shook their heads no.

"Well maybe she is. Lets get her leg cleaned right away." he said as he left.

The nurse that was on top of Darla got off. Darla's heart was beating to the right beat. The nurses cleaned out Darla's wound. After they cleaned out her leg they rolled her into a room all by herself. Twenty minutes later she woke up to a room filled with red roses, get well balloons, and to her favorite milk chocolate candies. Darla was still drowsy from the medicine that the doctors gave her. Right next to her was Jennifer and her dad.

"Darla your up." said Jennifer as she hugged Darla.

"Yeah. What the heck happened?"

"You had a seizer which freaked me out. Then you landed up here." explained Jennifer.

"Are you serious?" she asked as Jennifer shook her head.

At the door was a knock. Jordan's head appeared from behind it.

"Why don't we give them a minute." said Ethan as Jennifer and him left.

"Hey there. Man you gave everyone a hear attack."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I did." she said shyly.

"Do you like the chocolates?"

"Yeah I do. Thank you."

"No problem. So I see Travis isn't here." he said as he looked around the room.

"I guess not."

"But I'm here. Like I said before I wouldn't leave you when you need me the most."

"Yeah." she said quietly putting her head down.

"Your sad. I don't like it when your sad 'cause it makes me sad."

"I'm sorry. I try not to be sad, but my sadness comes over me." she said as Jordan took his soft hands and placed them on to her face.

"I'll make everything better." he said as he kissed her lightly.

Darla closed her eyes and kissed him back. She couldn't help, but to think that what she was doing was bad.

"I'll give you my cell number and call or text me when you need me. I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he walked out of the room. When he walked out the room he saw Travis coming so he gave him a smirk and went the other way. Travis entered the room. Darla looked sad.

"Hey Darla how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, but I have to tell you something really important." she said as Travis gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"What is it."

"I had a vision. Your parents are in danger."

"My parents can take care of themselves."

"No. There not going to be ok. In my vision Courtney kidnapped you and took you to a white house in the middle of a field. Your parents came after her, but she shot them."

"She shot them. Darla they can't die from that."

"She shot them with a sliver bullet."

"WHAT! I have to tell my mom right away." he said as her ran down the hall.

Darla sat there in bed touching her lips. She couldn't help, but to feel Jordan's kiss still on her lips. She loved Travis with all of her heart, but there was something about Jordan. He was sweet, cute, and very mysterious. Ever since Jordan arrived to Mill Creek he has been there for her. Travis on the other hand hasn't been there for as much. Jordan was there when Darla's mom died and Travis wasn't. She couldn't stop thinking what she should do.

"What am I going to do? I love Travis, but he hasn't been there for me. Jordan seems so sweet. Plus he's not afraid to tell me he likes me or show it." said Darla to herself until Jennifer came back in the room.

"Is it safe to come back in?"

"Yeah it is. Gosh I'm so confused about which boy is right for me."

"Who do you love?" she asked as she sat right next to Darla on the bed.

"I love Travis, but he's never there for me. I don't know. Jordan is so sweet and funny and not afraid to show me he likes me in public."

"Well it seems you have a problem. Have you talk to Travis?"

"Kind of. He's always busy. See Jordan's not."

"I wish I could help. Just listen to your heart."

"Ok I will."

"Well I came back in here to tell you I have to go." said Jennifer as she gave Darla a hug. "Get better Darla." she finished as Darla waved goodbye and she left.

After Jennifer left Ethan came in holding some pink Lilly's.

"Dad those are so nice. Thank you." she said as she gave him a hug.

"Good. So the doctors wont release you until tomorrow morning."

"Oh great I have to sleep here in this dump."

"Sorry kido. I'll pick you up first thing. Visiting hours are over so I'll see you tomorrow. Love yeah." he said as he kissed Darla and the forehead the same spot Travis kissed.

"Love yeah too dad." she replied as he left the room.

Darla spent the whole night there. The whole time she couldn't help to think about Travis and Jordan. Two amazing guys, but she can only pick one. She knew Travis longer, but Jordan has been there for her. Travis's is her protector and the more reason why they shouldn't be together. Jordan is human the more reason they should be together. She knows Travis loves her and she doesn't don't know if Jordan loves her. Travis and she feels a connection with him. With Jordan she feels free. Like she doesn't have to worry about vampires and her visions.

After she thought about the two guys she finally fell asleep. An hour after she fell asleep the door creaked opened. A dark brown werewolf walked into her room. Darla was asleep so she didn't even notice the wolf. The dark brown werewolf jumped on the chair right next to Darla and watched over her. The werewolf spent the whole night watching over her. A couple of minutes before she woke up the werewolf jumped out the window and ran away.

Darla woke up. She saw her I Touch that was sitting on the table right next to her. She grabbed it and put on the headphones. When she turned it on she went through the list and found the perfect song. It was one of her favorite songs of all time. It was That's Not My Name by The Ting Tings

Four letter word just to get me along It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I I keep stalling,

keeping me together People around gotta find something to say now Holding back,

everyday the same Don't wanna be a loner Listen to me,

oh no I never say anything at all But with nothing to consider They forget my name ame, ame, ame

They call me hell They call me Stacey They call me her They call me Jane That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name

They call me quiet girl But I'm a riot Mary Joleisa Always the same That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name

I miss the catch if they through me the ball I'm the last kid standing up against the wall Keep up,

falling, these heels they keep me boring Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now So alone all the time at night Lock myself away Listen to me,

I'm not Although I'm dressed up, out and all with Everything considered They forget my name (ame, ame, ame)

They call me hell They call me Stacey They call me her They call me Jane That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name

They call me quiet girl But I'm a riot Mary Joleisa Always the same That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name

Are you calling me darling?

Are you calling me bird? Are you calling me darling?

Are you calling me bird?

They call me hell They call me Stacey They call me her They call me Jane That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name

They call me quiet girl But I'm a riot Mary Joleisa Always the same That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name

They call me hell They call me Stacey They call me her They call me Jane That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name

They call me quiet girl But I'm a riot Mary Joleisa Always the same That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name

Are you calling me darling?

Are you calling me bird? Are you calling me darling?

Are you calling me bird?

After the song she saw her dad and a bag with him.

"What's in that bag?" she asked.

"It's some clothes that I bought you. Jennifer told me your size." he said as he gently tossed the bag on to her lap.

When she got the bag she got up and went into the small pink bathroom. Inside the bag was a light purple plain T, jean shorts, and white sneakers. She got dressed and put her hair dirty blonde hair in a pony tail. After she got dressed she went out of the bathroom and went with her dad. They left the large hospital and went to the parking garage and got into a 2008 black Jeep Liberty. The drove off and went to Darla's old house where her mother, stupid Jared, and her use to live. When they drove up there was a moving truck and Jordan. Darla practically melted in her seat. She forgot that Jordan was going to help with the moving. She also didn't really want to bother with him right now until she got this whole Travis and Jordan thing fixed.

Darla got out of the car and started helping Ethan and Jordan move her stuff out of her room. It took two hours to get all of her junk out from her room. She also took some of her mothers stuff so she could remember her by. When they where done Darla, Ethan, and Jordan drove off to her new home. When they arrived Darla saw a two story stone house. It was big, but not as big as Travis's house. The front yard was big and so was the backyard. In the backyard there was a in the ground swimming pool. After Darla had a look around the house, Jordan, Ethan, and Darla started to put Darla's room together. Before they got to Darla's new house Ethan painted it Purple, Darla's favorite color.

They finally finished. After they finished Ethan took them both to Apple Bee's and ate dinner there. When they got done eating dinner Ethan and Darla went home. Darla sacked out on her bed in her new room. She finally felt complete, but she still had to fix the boy drama in her life. Or will she?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Past**

_I don't know what to do. My life is getting to complicated. The only thing that is great about my life is my dad. I'm finally living with him. I wonder if Jared is going crazy. I wish I could see his face right now. So I told Travis about his parents being killed. _

_The crazy thing about this is that my vision was so weird. When Elley got shot I felt it. Then when I woke up the doctors told me that they pulled out a silver bullet. It was the same bullet Elley was shot with and apparently I'm allergic to it and I could have died. The only thing is I know I'm not allergic to it. I had the same reaction to the bullet as Elley did. She had a seizer and died. _

_Oh I forgot to tell you Jordan asked me on a date and apparently I said yes. See I don't remember saying yes to this so called date. If I remember correctly I was standing there in shock. He knows that Travis has a huge thing for me. Jordan keeps kissing me and I do nothing to stop it. I have know idea what to do. I think I should tell Travis my feelings, but if I remember right every time I do he kisses me and I end up forgetting what I was going to say. The date with Jordan is on Friday which is in two days. _

_Tonight I'm going to Travis's house to have dinner with him and his mom. Travis's dad is gone for the week and Elley wants me to have dinner over there. I kind of feel like a ho in some ways. I don't know what to do. Well I got to go. I have to get ready for the dinner thing. _

_Love,_

_Darla, Lynn, Rose_

Darla put down her diary on her desk and went to her closet. She wanted to look nice. She thought if she should wear a dress or be causal. So she looked through her closet. She practically tried on everything in her closet. She finally picked out the right outfit. She picked out a simple black dress. It was strapless and it went past her knees. She picked out black stilettos. After she picked everything out she put them on. Darla looked outside and saw Travis's car parked in front of the house in a black Camaro. She walked downstairs where she meet her dad and Travis.

"Wow you look amazing." said both of the boys.

"Thank you." she replied.

"Darla have fun and be safe." said her dad.

"I will. Bye dad." she replied as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Mr. Rose." said Travis as he took Darla's soft hand and walked her out to the car. He opened up the car door and she got in. He walked in front of the car and got into the driver seat.

"I'm excited to see your mom. She seemed so nice last time I saw her."

"My mom is excited to see you too. You really imprested her." he said as he backed up and drove away.

"So what is your mom cooking for me?"

"I have no idea. She wont fix spaghetti again after the accident." laughed Travis

"But I didn't pass out because of that. You did tell her about me vision right?"

"I was just kidding and yes I did tell her."

"Oh, ok. Can I tell you something without you getting mad at me?"

"Darla I would never get mad at you. Ok tell me." he said as a car in the other lane drove in his lane. Travis swerved. "You stupid idiot. Man people need to learn how to drive. So what where you going to tell me?"

"What I was trying to tell you was.." she began, but Travis interrupted.

"Here we are." he said as they pulled into the driveway of his mansion.

He pulled into the garage and opened up the door for her. They walked into the huge mansion. When they walked into the mansion they saw Elley.

"Darla you are here. It's so wonderful to see you again." said Elley as she gave Darla a hug.

"It's good to see you too Elley."

"Ok it's dinner time. I sat everyone's dinner at the table so go right ahead and sit down." she said as everyone sat down. There where three plates. Two of them where raw steak and the other one was lobster, Darla's second favorite dinner.

"Thank you so much for dinner Elley it looks so good." said Darla as the garage door opened. When the door opened a huge strong built man that had black hair appeared. Travis and Elley jumped out of their seats. The man walked into the kitchen in shock to see Darla seating there.

"What is that human doing here?!" he asked in an angry voice.

"Honey she's here for dinner. Please be nice." said Elley as Darla got dizzy and passed out her head gently hit the table.

_In Darla's vision she saw a big Victorian size house. Inside the house stood a young adult that look like William and a man that look old enough to be his father._

"_Son where have you been for the last two nights?" asked the angry father._

"_I have been working father. I've been taking care of my assignment. She needed my help. Her parents past away." replied William_

"_You've been close to this human. I think a little two close." said the father as a beautiful blonde blue eyed woman walked down the stairs._

"_Oh, Jonathan please don't tell me that your son is still seeing that human girl again." she said as she kissed the tall dark man._

"_This boy is stubborn Sharon. I don't know what to do with him." replied Jonathon._

"_Mom and Dad I love Elley. She loves me and I love her and there's nothing you can do." said William as he took off running._

_William got into a 1939 Chrysler and drove off. He started driving until he got to a small blue house on a corner. He drove in the driveway and walked up to the house and knocked on the door. When he knocked on the door a young brunette blue eyed girl came out._

"_William your here." she said as she kissed him._

"_I told you that I would come for you. Come on lets run away." he said as he took her small soft hands._

"_What about your parents they'll be so angry with us. Plus we don't have any money." she replied as she touched his cheeks._

"_There not happy with our love. I love you."_

"_I love you too William with out you I'm nothing."_

"_That's why we can go to the bank and take out my saving's account and we can run away together. We'll be happy together. We'll find a small house and live there just you and I." he said as he gave her smile and took both of her hands._

"_Ok. We'll run away tomorrow ok. I need to pack my stuff and I would like to have one more day with my grandparents before I run away with you. Can you do this for me please." she asked in a sweet tone._

"_Alright. I'm going to be at the Grand hotel tonight. Tomorrow meet me there ok." _

"_Ok I'll see you then. I love you William."_

"_I love you too Elley." he said as he gave her long and hard kiss and left in his car._

_He finally arrived at the Grand hotel. As soon as he checked he went straight to his room. When he fell asleep he got a phone call._

"_Sorry to bother you Mr. Martin, but a girl named Elley is waiting down here for you." said the man in the phone._

"_Ok thank you." said William as he put down the phone and left his room. When he arrived he saw the sweet brunette blue eyed girl standing there waiting for William._

"_Elley, what are you doing here?" _

"_I couldn't be without you I felt like I was going insane. I want to run away with you today instead of tomorrow." she said as she ran into his arms and kissed him._

"_I'm glad you decided today. I love you Elley."_

"_I love you too William." she said as they went up to his room. _

_When they got there he grabbed his bag and left the room Then he checked out and went to his car. When they got into the car they both went to the bank and took out all of his money. When they took out the money they drove off and didn't stopping for anything. An hour later they stopped for gas at a gas station. William got out of the car and asked the gas assistant a question. _

"_Excuse me sir. Do you know where the nearest hotel is?"_

"_Yes I do. The nearest hotel is in a mile." said the gas attendant in a British accent._

"_Thank you sir." said William as he got back into his car and drove off. _

_They drove to the hotel and checked in. Elley sat on the bed while William put her coat away._

"_William I think its time."_

"_Elley your not ready for this."_

"_I am. Ever since I met you I wanted to do this. I love you and I thought you loved me to."_

"_I love you too. I just don't know if you ready. If we're ready. This is will make you very emotional." he said as he sat right next to her and kissed her. _

"_I'm emotionally ready. Please just do it." begged Elley as she kissed him back._

"_Ok fine, but this might hurt a little." he said as he kissed her one last time._

"_I can handle it." she said._

_William kissed her neck and then kissed her soft lips. Then he bit her neck. She fell to the bed. After he bit her he cut opened his hand and put a little bit of blood into her mouth. A couple hours later Elley woke up. While she woke up she felt dizzy. Elley glowed and turned into a brown and gray werewolf. William smiled. She turned back to her normal self._

"_Thank you William. I want to spend my life with you."_

"_I do too. I'm so glad that you turned out to be a beautiful werewolf." he said as he kissed her._

"_It's dark outside lets go and run around." she said as she turned into a brown and gray werewolf as William turned into a gray and white werewolf. They jumped out the window. _

_They ran around the city feeling free and in love until a werewolf hunter grabbed them both. They where locked in cages like some kind of animals. The cages where tight and small. They where thrown in, in a back of a truck. The truck drove away to a large hunting house. The large tall man got the cages from the back of the truck and sat them down on a table in a shed. _

_William was growling and barking. He was also trying to turn back to his regular self, but wasn't able to. The large man took out a large silver knife and came over to the cages. Elley found away out of the cage and bit his leg. She also tore his stomach open and began to feed on his blood and skin. _

_William glowed a bright light and turned into his normal self. He grabbed Elley, but Elley bit him and growled at him. Then she turned into her normal self._

"_Oh William I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing. Please forgive me for what I have done." She cried as she ran into William's arms. _

_He held her tight and wiped all of her tears away. William and Elley ran out of the shed leaving the large man to bleed to death. They ran outside and stole the man's pick up truck. They went back to the hotel and got their stuff and checked out. They drove for miles not looking back again until they found a new state and a new town. Mill Creek, Montana. _

_Years later William and Elley bought a some what small house and lived there. Elley was put to court so she could be considered a werewolf. After she was considered a werewolf she got her new assignment. A young girl who had the same ability as Elley. She had the ability to create fire with her hands. Elley began her new life with her new husband William Martin. _

_Fifty three years later (keep in mind that werewolves age very, very, very slow) Elley and William had the first and only son Travis Martin. He was a beautiful baby. His smile's brightened the sky. When he grew up to be a teenager his first assignment was Darla Rose. A girl with the ability to see the future. Even thought she lived in L.A., California and he lived in Mill Creek, Montana, he talked to her in her dreams. When she moved here all hell broke loose. It was like William all over again._

Darla awoke from her vision. She was laying on Travis's bed. Darla was sweating really bad. She looked like she came out of the shower. Her vision was so powerful. Darla opened her hazel green eyes and look exactly at William. She pointed to him and he looked confused.

"You are so hypercritical." she said very weak like.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Elley was a human and she was your assignment. You fell in love with her and then you turned her into a werewolf. Why do you hate me?" she asked as she sat up slowly.

"What dad is that true. Mom was a human before she came a werewolf?" asked Travis as he look towards his father and glared at him.

"Yes she is right." answered William

"Answer her! Why do you hate her so much?" asked Travis as he got into his fathers face.

"Because your mother and I were basically shunned from our committee. They wouldn't let us back in until we went to court. That seemed to take for ever. I got your mother hurt and I don't want any of this to happen to you. I want you to live a normal life. A life that is care free." Said William as he left the room.

Travis sat by Darla looking into her hazel green eyes and her looking into his silver eyes.

"You know your eyes remind me of the moon." she said faintly.

"How did you have a vision from the past. You always have a vision for the future?" he asked as he patted a wet towel on her head.

"I don't know. Maybe your fathers hatred for me made me have a vision about his past." she suggested

"Maybe. Are you feeling ok?"

"Kind of. I feel a little dizzy and tiered."

"Maybe I should call your dad so you can go home a rest."

"Ok, but can you call him in a little bit. I want to lay here with you."

"Ok." he said as his mother came in with some water.

"Here you go Darla. William told me about your vision." she said as she made Darla drink water and have her lay back down.

"Mom why didn't you tell me that you where a human." asked Travis

"I didn't think it was necessary. Do you need to know everything from my past?" she began as Travis opened his mouth. "Don't answer that."

"Thank you Elley for taking good care of me. By the way your a very pretty werewolf." said Darla as she gave her a bright smile.

"Your welcome and thank you. I'm going to call your father."

"But mom can't she stay here a little longer?" asked Travis.

"I'm sorry, but no. She needs to get rest at home." she said as she went downstairs.

Five minutes later Elley came back upstairs.

"We will take you home. We don't like when humans sorry for that term to know where our house is." she said as Travis helped her up and helped her walk down the stairs. When they walked down the stairs Darla saw William holding the car keys to the Mustang.

"Dad's not taking her is he?"

"Yes he is." replied Elley.

"He'll kill her."

"No he wont. Help Darla to the car Travis." demanded Elley as Travis helped Darla to the Mustang. William got in the car and backed up. He drove down the long spiral driveway.

"So you really saw my past?" asked William as he kept his eyes forward.

"Yeah. It wasn't all that exciting past I can tell you." joked Darla as William glared at her. "I was kidding." she said as she gave him a worried smile.

"So you saw the court part right."

"Yeah."

"I don't want my son have to be shunned. Stop seeing him. If you don't do what I ask the council will shun him out of your committee. Plus I have no idea what he sees in you. Your a weak human. There is nothing special about your ability." he said as he laughed.

"So you think my power is weak. I had a vision about your past and you think that is weak. You have no idea what you are talking about. Your nothing. You make everyone around you so miserable. Your son is afraid of you."

"I guess not afraid enough he met you. I was hoping that he wouldn't fall in love with you. I hope those vampires hurt you. I will make sure that he doesn't come and save you. Oh I forgot to tell you. I was suppose to save your mom. I was hoping that you would hate Travis 'cause he didn't save your weak mother, but my plan didn't work out."

"You son of a bitch let me out right here now. Just to piss you off I will see him no matter what you say." she said as William pulled of to the side of the road. Darla got out of the car and he sped off.

Darla walked home. On her way there a red Ford Explore drove up to her. The window was rolled down and a familiar short plumy red haired man appeared driving the car.

"Darla is that you?"

"Who are you...? Jared!"

"Where have you been. I've been looking all over for you." he said as he stopped.

"I've been living with my dad. He came back into town. So yeah." she said as she walked up to the window.

"Your dad is back into town. Well good for you. Do you want a ride to you new house?"

"I don't know are you going to kidnap me?" she joked as she got into the car.

"No. So where dose he live?"

"Just keep going down this street and five blocks down turn to the right and you can drop me off at the corner. Oh did I tell you I got a job?"

"No."

"I'm a hooker on that corner is where I work. Just kidding."

"Ok here we are. It's good to see you again Darla even though we never got along." he said as she hoped out of the car.

"Yeah it's good to see you too. Thanks for the ride." she said. He drove away and she walked down the street until she reached her house. She opened the door and there sat her father on the staircase.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? What was you vision about?"

"I'm ok. No I'm not hurt. Well I think we should sit down for this one." she said as they went into the living room and sat on the white sofas.

"Ok so I had my vision as soon as William, Travis's dad walked into the kitchen. My vision was about William's past. It was so wired........." she began.

Twenty minutes she finished her story. Ethan was amazed.

"Wow that is weird that you had a vision about his past."

"What there's more."

"There's more?" he asked as he got very curious.

"Yeah. William had to take me home. He's so evil. He was telling me that I can't be with Travis anymore and he also told me that he wants me to die. Plus he was suppose to protect mom and he let her die hoping that I would blame Travis. Which I did, but I forgave him. I hate William now. I thought maybe he was just protecting Travis from love, but no he's not. He's just plan evil." she said.

"What. This is horrible. He have to tell Travis and Travis's mother."

"Who do you think that they would believe me or their father and husband?"

"You have a point there. We'll think about this later, you need to get to bed it's late." he said as Darla gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She went upstairs and went straight to her desk and to her diary.

_Ok so what the heck am I suppose to do? William is powerful and so dam hateful. Sorry for my language. I know that I shouldn't curse, but it's so hard when you so darn angry. I can't believe that William did this to me and my poor mom. How could he have such a loving caring son. Oh wait Travis must get that from his mom. She's the best. We'll I have to go to bed. Before I go I wish you would tell me what to do about cute, sweet, hot, oh did I mention sweet Jordan? Tell me what to do!!! Well goodnight._

_Love,_

_Darla, Lynn, Rose_

****

Ok people if you like my story please review plus I need you to tell me who you like better Jordan Yale or Travis Martin. And also tell me what I should do with these two boys!!!! Please and thank you.

EyeoftheMoon009


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The date and the truth

Ok it's been two day since I last seen and spoke to Travis and his family. I rather not be around William I might want to kill him. Plus I know what kills werewolves so he would be dead in a heart beat or he might kill be because he is like a million times faster than I am. So Kelly called me last night telling me that she's coming back tomorrow which I'm so excited for. I miss her so much. And they best thing is that her parents are coming too.

Her dad is so awesome. When we were kids he would put me on his shoulders and take me across the yard telling everyone that I was his second daughter. Naomi is the best too. My mom and Naomi where the greatest friends. They hung out a lot. We would always go to their house for a B.B.Q every weekend. It was amazing and so much fun. Naomi felt bad for not being her when my mom died. She told me that she couldn't get out of work to be here for the funeral (even though I know she is a werewolf. Hey werewolves have jobs too you know.) anyway I can't wait for them to be here.

I also to get me wrong I do like Travis, but I'm kind of excited for Jordan and my date. Travis and I haven't ever gone on a date. Travis was going to take me to a teen club. He forgot to take me there. I was ready to go and he told me that we couldn't go. So whatever. Jordan said that our date was a surprise. Well I better go. I have to go to school and Jennifer is waiting for me outside. So I'll talk to you later (ttyl) lol.

Love,

Darla, Lynn, Rose

Darla sat her diary in her desk and went outside where she met up with Jennifer. Darla got into the car. Jennifer plugged her Ipod to the car and turned on Goodbye by Kristina DeBarge

Am I supposed to put my life on hold

because you don't know how to act

and you don't know where your life is going

Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?

Pardon me if I don't show it

I don't care if I never see you again

I'll be alright

Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,but either way baby, I'm gone

chorus:

I'm so over it, I've been there and back

Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering

I got that new I'm a single girl swag

Got me with my girls and we're singin' it...... Sing!

na na na na, na na na na

hey hey hey

goodbye

na na na na, na na na na,

hey hey hey

goodbye

Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you

I know you like the long 'do,

had to switch my attitude up

Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No moreon the passenger side

too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it

I don't care if I never see you again

I'll be alright

Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,

but either way baby, I'm gone

Chorus:

I'm so over it, I've been there and back

Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering

I got that new I'm a single girl swag

Got me with my girls and we're singin' it...sing!

na na na na, na na na na

hey hey hey

goodbye

na na na na, na na na na,

hey hey hey

goodbye

hey hey, hey hey hey

goodbye

Chorus:

I'm so over it, I've been there and back

Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering

I got that new I'm a single girl swag

Got me with my girls and we're singin' it.... sing!

na na na na, na na na na,

hey hey hey

goodbye

na na na na, na na na na

hey hey hey

goodbye

goodbye

na na na na, na na na na

hey hey hey

goodbye

na na na na, na na na na

hey hey hey

goodbye

goodbye

goodbye

After the song they arrived to the high school. They got out of the car where they met up with Jordan.

"Hey cutie. You look very nice today. Plus I'm excited for our date tonight." said Jordan as he put his strong tan arms around Darla.

"Yeah me too." she said.

"Wait you and Jordan are going out on a date. I'm so confused." said Jennifer as she rubbed her head.

"I asked her on a date and she said yes."

"Well I didn't actually I...." she began as Jennifer interrupted her.

"You guys don't have to explain yourself. We are going to be late for class if we don't hurry up."

Darla, Jordan, and Jennifer went to their first period class. After their second period it was lunch time. Darla and Jennifer sat on top of a picnic table while Jordan got them their lunch.

"So how are you and Travis doing?" asked Jennifer

"Ok. His dad is a really asshole. He told me that I had to stay way from Travis or else." she said as the sun shined on her face.

"Man he seems so nice." joked Jennifer as three teens came over to them.

"Hello Darla it's so good to see you again." said a tall blonde girl.

"Courtney what the hell do you want?" asked Darla.

"What do you think I want. I want to get rid of you and Travis that's what I want." said Courtney as she laughed.

"Courtney why don't you take you and your little friends and leave. No one wants you here." said Darla as she got off the picnic table.

"Whatever Darla. So where is you little play toy?"

"I don't know. It isn't any of you business where he is."

"Darla, Darla, Darla. You have no clue what I'm going to do to you." said Courtney as she snapped her finger and Matt came forward.

Matt looked around to see if anybody was around. Nothing. He saw nobody. He grabbed Darla's shirt and lifted her. He threw her against the ground hard. When he went back to pick her up a dark and light brown werewolf attacked him. The werewolf bit his leg. When Matt went down the werewolf jumped on top of him. Jennifer screamed and ran away. The werewolf ran over to Courtney and Daphne and growled at them. All of his teeth where showing. He was ready to pounce on them, but they took off running leaving Matt laying on the ground bleeding and in pain. Darla got up and kicked Matt who was lying on the ground.

"That's what you get for hurting me you imbecile!" she yelled as she spat on his face and took off running.

Matt laid there in pain. The werewolf made sure that Darla wasn't there to see what was going to happen. Darla wasn't there so the werewolf turned into a bright light and turned into Jordan Yale the sweet, young, handsome, boy. He walked over to Matt and grabbed him by the arm and threw him in the trees. After he did that he walked to his next period class.

Darla saw Jordan walking to the parking lot. She ran over to him.

"Hey. Where were you at lunch?"

"I got you and Jennifer lunch, but when I got there at the lunch table you guys weren't there, but I did see that Matt kid walk away holding his arm. He looked pretty beat up." he replied as he grabbed her hand and walked over to his silver Jaguar XJ 2010 Concept.

"Yeah Matt was beaten up by a, a, I mean some random guy trying to save the day. Jennifer and I got out of there as soon as we could."

"Man that must have been scary. Why did he get beaten up?" he asked as he gave her a flirtatious smile.

"It was kind of scary. He attacked me for no reason. I didn't see the guys face." she said as Jordan opened the car door for her and she got in. He shut the door for her and got into the driver side.

"Do you want me to drop you off at home or somewhere else?" he asked as they left the school.

"Um. You can drop me off at my house. Thanks for giving me a ride. By the way I love your car. A lot of the kids here have really nice cars it's kind of wired and cool at the same time."

"Yeah I have noticed that. My family owns a winery. It's been in our family for centuries."

"Really? That's pretty cool. What time shall you pick me up for our date?" she asked as they stopped at a stop light. A black Camaro drove besides them.

"I'll pick you up around six and don't ask where we are going it's going to be a secret."

"Ok I got it. I'm really excited for the date."

"Yeah me too." he said as he looked out the driver side window then looked over to Darla.

He leaned over to Darla and put his soft hands gently on her cheeks then kissed her. She kissed back. After they kissed the light turned green. Jordan looked out the driver window. He waved and gave a smirk In the black Camaro was Travis he saw them kiss. Darla didn't see Travis she just smiled at Jordan. They drove off while Travis just sat there. Cars where honking at him to move, but he sat there is shock.

Ten minutes later they arrived to Darla's house. Jordan got out of the car and opened the car door for Darla. After he opened the door for he walked her over to the door and then went back to the car. He drove away and Darla went inside the house. She grabbed her Iphone which was in her pink bag. She looked though the phone book which was on her cell phone. She called Kelly. It rang three times before someone answered it.

"Hello?" said a deep voice.

"Hi. This is Darla I was wondering if Kelly was there?" she said politely which was totally not like her.

"Oh Darla it's good to hear from you. I haven't heard from you in a while. This is Aaron Jacobson." he replied.

"Mr. Jacobson wow it's good to hear from you too. I'm so excited for tomorrow. I can't wait to see you and Mrs. Jacobson. You know that I already know that you guys are werewolves right"

"We are werewolves. I had no idea." joked Aaron. Aaron was a joker he likes to play jokes and he joked about everything. Naomi sometimes hated it. She found it so annoying, but she still loved him.

"Yeah that's pretty cool. I had no idea that you guys where for all my life until now. My mom would have never believed it. If she ever found out she probably would have just laughed her butt off." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your mother. She was a great friend and a mother."

"It's ok. So what time tomorrow are you coming?"

"Around five tomorrow." he said calmly.

"DAD WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Kelly in the background.

"Uh Oh sounds like your in trouble." said Darla as she began to laugh.

"Yep the drama queen has arrived." joked Aaron as you could hear Kelly in the background.

"Dad why do you have my cell phone? Who are you talking to? Why aren't you answering me?"

"Well your not giving me a chance to say anything. Darla's on the phone. So here. Oh wait before I give you the phone let me say goodbye." he said to Kelly. "Bye Darla. See you tomorrow night."

"Bye." said Darla as Kelly got on to the phone.

"Oh my gosh my father is so weird sometimes. So anyways how are you?" asked Kelly

"Well my life is officially coming to an end."

"Why?"

"You promise you wont hate me. You have to promise."

"Ok I promise. I would never hate you. I give you my word." said Kelly in her sweet voice.

"I'm having trouble in the boy department." said Darla as she kind of rolled her green eyes.

"You are having trouble with Travis and I thought you guys where perfect. It's not like he stayed there with you."

"Well there is another boy Jordan. He's so sweet, he so hot, and he's not afraid of anything. He tells me how he feels about me and he's not afraid to kiss me." said Darla as she kind of shrunk in her chair hoping that her friend wouldn't get mad at her.

"Well it's not like Travis was there for you. Was Jordan there for you when your mom past away. By the way I'm sorry for your mom's death." said Kelly.

"Thank you. And yeah Jordan comforted me when my mom died. Travis had no idea what was going on. He was surprised to see her dead. Oh guess what he's dad is an ass. Sorry for my language."

"It's ok. Travis's dad is really mean. So what happened?" asked Kelly.

"Well he told me that it was his job to protect my mom. He told me that he had a chance to save her and he didn't, because he hated me and was angry with me."

"He didn't save your mom, because he doesn't like you. Wait until my dad hears about this. He will be so angry. Mr. Martin and my dad have known each other for a long time." said Kelly in an angry voice.

"I hope he gives him what's coming to him. Well I got to go. I'll see you and talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok bye." said Kelly as they both hung up.

Darla put her phone on her desk and plugged it in her charger. She looked at the time it was almost six o'clock. Darla went to her closet and picked out a pretty dress. She picked out a Ruby Rox Sequin Trim Mesh Dress in a Aqua blue color. She went into the bathroom to curly her hair. She curled her long dirty blonde hair and put on her prettiest makeup. While Darla was finishing her makeup she heard the door bell rang. She heard her dad answering the door.

"Hello Jordan. Why are you here?" he asked

"I'm here to take you beautiful daughter out for dinner. Is that ok with you Mr. Rose?" he asked politely.

"Yes of course. Where are you taking her?"

"Well that's a secret. I'm taking her to a special place, but I'll bring her home safe and sound."

"Ok. I'll go get her." said Ethan as he went up the stairs. He saw Darla right by the stairs. "Where you listening to us downstairs?"

"Maybe. I better go before he gets upset. I'll be home before midnight."

"Eleven."

"Ok fine I'll be home before Eleven." said Darla as she walked down the stairs. Jordan watched her come down the stairs.

"Wow you look amazing tonight. Even thought you always look amazing."

"Thank you. You don't look to shabby yourself."

"Ok lets go." said Jordan as he took her soft hand and opened the door for her.

The walked out the front door and he opened the car door for her. She got in and he went on the other side and got in the driver side. Jordan reached his strong arm in the backseat and pulled out a black blind fold.

"Why are you putting a blind fold on my eyes?"

"Because where we are going is a secret."

"Ok. Can you put on some music since I can't see outside." asked Darla as she could hear Jordan fiddling with some c.d's.

"Do you like Kevin Rudolf?"

"Yeah. My favorite song by him is Let it Rock."

"Ok I can do that." he said as he put the c.d in and played Let it Rock.

Twenty minutes later Darla felt the car come to a complete stop. She also heard Jordan get out of the car and opened up the car door for her. He held her hands and carefully helping her walk. She still had the blind fold on so she couldn't see and thing.

"Can I take it off now?" she asked getting impatient.

"Hold on we are almost there. You are getting so impatient."

"Ok." she said as they came to a stop.

Darla could hear birds chirping, she could smell the fresh cut grass and the smell of pine trees. She couldn't hear any car which to her meant that they where far away. Jordan still held her hands not letting go. He took one of her hands and lightly kissed it. Then he gently untied the blind fold.

Darla opened her green eyes and saw the most incredible thing in her life. She felt like she was on top of the earth. She could see the small town. To her it looked so far away. She was surrounded by pine trees, grass, birds, and Jordan. She also saw a white blanket with a picnic basket on the blanket. Jordan lead her over to the blanket she sat down and he sat down next to her. He opened the basket and it was filled with her favorite foods.

Three musketeers, sour green grapes, spicy Italian subway sandwiches, sour patch kids, and her favorite soda Dr. Pepper.

"Jordan this is amazing. You really did this for me?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Yes. This is all for the most special girl in the world. The first day I met you I fell in love with you. You really took my breath away. You changed my life for the better." he said as he kissed her soft moist lips.

"Jordan." she began but he put his finger on her mouth telling her not to say another thing.

"Lets enjoy our dinner and our date." he said as he gave her the sandwich and the soda.

They ate their dinner. Darla got up and went back to the cliff. She never felt free. She loved this spot she looked over to see the small town.

"You like this spot?" asked Jordan as he rapped his arms around her body.

"Are you kidding me this is the best spot ever." she replied.

"Can I show you something?" he asked as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Sure. What is it."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Than take my hand." he said as she did what he said. He wrapped Darla around his body and jumped on to the tree. You probably think so Twilight. NOT EVEN!

When he jumped onto the tree Darla was in shock. He sat her on a tree branch.

"What the.... What are you?"

"I lied to you. I didn't know if I could trust you with my secret. I'm a werewolf."

"Your a werewolf? You know Travis's is one and you know that I know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted you to like me for who I am, not for who I appear to be." he replied as he looked away. Darla took her hand and touched his face.

"I like you for who you are. Why do you think that I wouldn't like you for who you are?" she asked as he looked down.

"Your going to hate me. Everyone hates me."

"I wont judge you. Tell me."

"You promise."

"I promise." she said as she lightly kissed his soft lips.

"Ok. Back in New York I had an assignment. His power was electricity. I was in love with a human girl too. She didn't know what I was. On our year anniversary I thought maybe it was time to tell her the truth. When I told her what I was she freaked. She went running to my assignment named Henry. Which was her best friend she didn't know that he had an ability. I went over to his house to tell him what happened I saw his apartment door opened, so I went in to see where he was. I opened his bedroom door and I saw him with Lacey. They where making out on his bed. When she saw me she ran out still being scared of me. I went to confront Henry he put his hand up and said that I messed everything up and he zapped me. I ran out and he kept following me so I took a knife from the kitchen and I told him if he didn't stay away from me I would stab him. He didn't believe me so he zapped me in the stomach. I passed out for a couple of minutes. He stood over me waiting for me to wake up. When I woke up I stabbed him in the leg and ran out of there. He laid there with the knife in his leg. I know what I did was very bad. I had to go to wolf camp that's where I met Travis." he said as Darla looked so in shock.

"So what do you think."

"Well that's a lot to handle, but the way I see it is I would have done the same thing. I don't think you did anything wrong. I don't hate you. I don't think I could hate you for that." she said as she kissed him.

"Good. I don't think I could live with you hating me." he said as the cuddled in the tree looking at the stars in the night sky.

They fell asleep in the tree. They spent the whole night cuddling in the trees.

**Ok tell me what you think please. Just click the review button at the bottom. I need to know what you guys think. Should Darla pick Travis Martin or Jordan Yale. Tell me please.**

**-EyeoftheMoon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Answers**

_Man, oh, man, what did I get myself into? Jordan and I spent the night in the trees and when I woke up it was morning. After I woke up I took my hand and shoved Jordan. He landed on the ground. It made me laugh so hard that I almost fell out of the tree. Jordan grabbed me and put me safely on the ground._

_After he put me on the ground I told him that he should probably take me home. Well he did and when I got home lets just say no more dates with Jordan or any other guy for that matter, for a long, long time. Oh before I forget Kelly is coming today. Well if got to go. My dad is making me clean up the whole house as one of my many punishments. _

_Love,_

_Darla, Lynn, Rose_

Darla dropped her pink pencil on the desk and left her room. She went downstairs to see where her dad was. She looked all over the house and finally when she looked into the kitchen she found him. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Travis. They where talking and drinking some strange looking liquid substance.

"Um dad why didn't you tell me we had a visitor?" Darla asked.

"I didn't tell you because; I wanted to talk to him first. Plus you aren't suppose to have anyone over for two weeks." He replied giving her a smile.

"Ok, well I'll leave you two alone." Darla said as she started to back up slowly.

"Wait, Darla. We're done talking. Now you guys can talk for only five minutes and then Travis has to leave." He said walking out the kitchen.

"So you're grounded?" Travis asked giving Darla a sweet smile.

"My dad didn't tell you?" Darla asked as Travis shook his head no.

"I stayed out way to late." Darla said trying to keep it short.

"Oh, really. What where you doing out so late, If you don't mind me asking?" He asked trying to sound sweet, but you could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Um. Well I was out with a friend." She replied.

"Oh. Sounds like you and this friend had fun." Travis said in a sarcastic tone.

"Travis what happened to us? We use to be so close and now where just far apart." Darla asked.

"I think it all started when I left you here. I was gone for really long time." He replied.

"I wish everything was back to normal, but I know it can't. I hate lying to you. The friend that I was out with was Jordan."

"What do you see in that guy?" He asked in a angry tone.

"Jordan isn't afraid to tell me how he feels. He's not afraid to show his affection towards me in public. You haven't even told me how you feel about me and you don't kiss me public. All I want to know is that you like me." Darla said trying to keep her tears in.

"So you want me to tell you how I really feel?" He asked as Darla nodded her head yes. "Ok well here it goes. I've been in love with you ever since I laid my eyes on you. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I feel a strong connection with you. You are my whole world and it hurts me so much when I see you with Jordan. When I was gone I felt like a piece of me was gone. I was afraid that I was going to loose you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Darla's eyes where watering up. Travis took his soft hands and put it upon her face. He kissed her long a hard. He didn't want to let her.

"Darla Lynn Rose I love you." Travis said as he kissed her again.

"You know that's all I want to hear for you. I love you too. I have always loved you. I just didn't know if you felt the same, but now I do." She said when her dad walked in.

"I'm sorry that I have to say this, but Travis its time for you to go home." Eric said as he followed Travis out the front door.

"Dad." Darla said as she too followed Travis out the door.

"Well it's not my fault that you stayed out way to late."

"It's fine Darla. I'll see you later." Travis said. He gave her a light and sweet kiss on her lips.

"Bye." Darla said sweetly.

"Bye." Travis replied. Eric shut the front door as him and Darla walked back into the kitchen.

"Man I can't keep up with all of your boyfriends." Eric joked.

'I don't have any boyfriends. None of them have asked me out. Plus if Jordan asked me out I would say no." Darla said getting all goggle eyes. All she could thing about was the three little worlds that Travis said.

"Ok. So what are you going to do with Jordan?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. I really want to be friends with him. I'll have to think of something. Well I'm going upstairs." Darla said.

She went upstairs. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend Kelly what Travis told her. Kelly was going to be here in two hours. Darla went to her desk and picked up her diary and her pink pencil and began to write.

_Today Travis told me that he loved me. This is super exciting. I've been waiting for this day for a while, but on the other hand what I'm I going to do with Jordan. Think he's sweet and cute, but I like Travis way more. I want to be Jordan's friend not his girlfriend. I want Travis to ask me to be his girlfriend. My dad is calling me so I'll write in you later._

_Love,_

_Darla, Lynn, Rose._

Darla went down the stairs and saw her best friend Kelly in the living room.

"Kelly what are you doing here? Your not suppose to be here for another two hours." Darla said giving her best friend a hug.

"I know, but we ended up leaving early. So how is everything?" Kelly asked.

"Everything is going great. Why don't we head up to my room? I have something really important to tell you." Darla said as they ran up the stairs.

"Ok. So tell me what is so important." Kelly said.

"Well. Travis told me that he loved me. He said those three little words that I've been waiting to hear."

"No way. So what are you going to do with Jordan?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you can take him off my hands." Darla suggested.

"Wait what? No way am I going to date a guy that has the hugest crush on you." Kelly said.

"Well he said he was in love with me."

"WHAT! Ok well I'm defiantly not going to now." Kelly yelled.

"Come on Kelly. Then what am I suppose to do?" Darla asked as she sat on her bed.

"Well tell him how you really feel."

"I can't 'cause I kind of like him. I thought we went threw this already?" She asked.

"Well you have to pick one, Travis the sweet guy or Jordan the bad guy."

"I want Travis, but I don't know what to do with Jordan." Darla said.

"I don't know either. Just tell him that you don't want to be with him."

"Or you can pretend you like him and maybe he'll move on to you." Darla once again suggested to Kelly.

"Sometimes I hate being your friend, but I'll do it only because I love you." Kelly said as Darla ran and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank so much. I'll set up a meeting tomorrow ok."

"Whatever. I better go help my mom and dad unpack." Kelly said as she started going down the stairs.

"So where are you guys staying at?" Darla asked.

"We're staying next door." Kelly replied

"What do you mean next door?"

"My parents bought the house next door. That's why I had to leave. I had to pack all of my stuff so we could move down here." Kelly said.

"Are you serious? This is the best news yet. Do you need any help?"

"No I'll do fine. Just get me that date with Jordan. I'll see you later." Kelly said as she left.

As soon as Kelly left Darla got her phone and text Jordan.

_**Hey I want you to meet a really good friend of mine tomorrow.**_

_**Darla**_

_And what is this friend's name?_

_Jordan_

_**Well you'll have to find out when you meet her, now wont you. Please just tell me you'll meet her.**_

_**Darla**_

_I'll do anything for you and that means anything._

_Jordan_

_**Jordan we really need to talk. Can you come to my house tonight lets say around midnight? **_

_**Darla**_

_Why midnight?_

_Jordan_

_**Because I'm grounded and my dad won't know that you are here if you come at midnight, because he'll be asleep.**_

_**Darla**_

_Ok will do. Do I jump on your roof or do I stay on the ground?_

_Jordan_

_**Just stay on the ground. Text me when you get here. Remember midnight.**_

_**Darla**_

_Yes ma'am. I can't wait to see you when the moon shines on your beautiful skin. When the moon shines your skin glows._

_Jordan_

_**Wow that's so romantic. Well I have to go. If my dad finds out that I'm using my cell phone he'll freak. So see you tonight.**_

_**Darla**_

_Ok. I'll be counting down the minutes until I see you. Good bye my darling._

_Jordan_

Darla put her phone down think this was going to be harder then she thought. She picked up her dairy to write all of her frustration down. Here diary was the only thing that would listen to her and not tell her how wrong she was for liking two guys.

_Everything is going wrong. All I wanted to do is to be with Travis, but now I like Jordan. When he comes here tonight I'm going to tell him the truth. That's the only way that I can make everything right. I'll tell him that I can't be with him and that I choose Travis over him. He will understand right? I keep thinking about that story about his ex girlfriend freaking on him when she found out that he was a werewolf and then going to his assignments house._

_I feel so bad for him. I really don't want to brake his heart. I also don't want him to hurt Travis. Is what I'm doing wrong? Is it wrong to pick Travis over Jordan?_

Darla froze after writing her last sentence. She heard something outside her window. So she got up and looked outside. All she saw were three green trees and little kids playing out in the road. When Darla turned around she saw a tall shaggy haired guy. She couldn't make out who the person was because the boy was standing in a corner.

"It's good to see you Darla." The boy said in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" Darla asked trying to reach her phone, but it was to far away.

"It's me." The boy said coming out from the corner. It was Matt, but this time he seemed scarier. His eyes where red and black, he was a foot taller and his veins where popping out of his neck and his arms.

"Matt? What the hell happened to you?" Darla asked in a scared tone.

"You don't need to know. Right now my job is to take you." He said.

Matt jumped on top of her. He took out duck tap from his pocket and put it over her mouth.

"Now I don't have to hear your sarcastic tone or your screams." He said yanking her to the ground.

Matt grabbed her wailing arms and pulled her down the stairs and out the front door. He dragged her all the way to his blue Cadillac SUV. Matt grabbed more tap and tied her hands and feet together and then threw her in the SUV. Darla tried to scream, but it was the tape was muffling her screams.

"Looks like no one is going to save you this time." He's said shutting the car door.

He walked around the SUV and got into the drivers side. He started the car and drove off. When he started driving Darla could see something's out the window, but she could only get glimpse here and there. Darla's vision got blurry. She knew she was about to have a vision.

She saw the blue Cadillac that Matt was driving. It was going down a long spiral road. The trees where dancing in the wind. It wasn't one or two trees it was like hundreds. Ahead she could see a little wooden cabin. Matt drove up to the cabin and got out. He walked around the SUV and opened the passenger door. It was Travis. He was a taped up like her and he was also blinded folded. Matt mumbled something under his breath and began to pick up Travis. He threw him over his shoulder and carried him inside.

Inside the cabin there was only a metal kitchen chair bolted down into the floor. Darla could see how angry Matt was. He was frustrated about something, plus she noticed that Matt didn't have red and black eyes and his veins didn't pop out of his neck. Matt gently put Travis on the metal chair and walked out of the cabin. Darla could only see Travis and he couldn't see her. Travis looked right at her like he could feel her in the room. He got the tape off of his mouth then he opened his chapped lips and began to whisper.

"_Spiritus._" Darla couldn't understand what he said, but she thought he said sprit in Latin.

Darla awoke from her vision. The SUV hit a huge dirt hole in the ground. Darla jerked up from the back of her seat.

"Wow that was intense." Matt laughed.

They went on for a little longer until they stopped suddenly. Matt hit the driving wheel as hard as he could.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he got out of the truck. "This is what I get when I follow Courtney's orders. All I do is get screwed left and right."

Matt opened the back of the car. He grabbed a jack and another wheel. The front wheel was torn up. It looked like a mountain lion got a hold of it and torn it to into shreds. While Matt attempted to fix his front wheel, Darla tried to get the duck tape off of her hands. She used her shoulder to get the duck tap off of her mouth. After she got the duck tap off of her mouth she started biting the tap off of her hand. After five minutes of biting her hand she finally got it off. She unwrapped her feet and quietly scooted towards the opposite side of Matt and his ripped wheel. When she scooted to the other side she quietly opened the door. Matt didn't hear anything.

Darla noticed that the trees looked the same as in her vision. She also noticed that there was a little wooden cabin in the distance. So Darla ran towards the dancing trees then she climbed one of the trees. While Darla sat on top of the tree Matt was still struggling to get the tire on. When he finally did he put the jack back in the trunk, he noticed that Darla was gone. His face was so red that it looked like it was going to explode.

"DARLA WHERE ARE YOU! DON'T HIDE BECAUSE I WILL FIND YOU AND I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!' He yelled as he shut the trunk and started to walk in the swaying trees.

Darla was still hidden in the same tree. She watch Matt look for her and sniff the air for her scent. Darla knew the only way vampires could smell people's scent is if they were scared and Darla wasn't. Darla waited for hours for Matt to leave. Finally he gave up. He backed up and went the other way. Darla slowly climbed down from the tree and started to walk towards the small wooden cabin. It seemed so close, but it wasn't it was miles away.

Darla kept walking even thought her feet were hurting. It took about thirty minutes until she reached to cabin. She opened the small squeaky door. When she opened the door she saw nothing, but a metal kitchen chair bulleted to the floor. It was the same chair, but she didn't see Travis tied up in it. She walked in the cabin. She looked on the walls and saw writing all of it. She didn't notice it in her vision. The writing was small and in a Latin.

"The truth comes out when only a werewolf speaks." Darla read. "Wait how do I know Latin?" Darla asked herself being puzzled. Darla heard a car drive up to the cabin. So she went out the small window on one of the four walls.

Darla peeked threw the window. She saw Matt and Travis. Matt gently put Travis in the chair. She noticed that Matt didn't have red and black eyes and his vein didn't pop out. It was just like her vision. Matt left the room not knowing Darla was by the window. Darla saw Travis struggling to get the tap off of his mouth. He finally did and like in her vision he whispered something.

"_Spiritus._" Again Darla knew that it meant sprit. She had no idea that she knew Latin. In eighth grade she failed Spanish there was no way she could know Latin.

Suddenly the room was filled with wind. The wind was whirling all over the place. Travis's arms flew out of the straps. He got up and walked towards the door. He opened the door and saw Matt sitting in the SUV and drinking a cold Cola. Travis smiled and shut the door slowly so Matt didn't see. He walked over to the window where Darla was. Travis opened the window and went out the window.

"Travis why are you here?" Darla asked.

"I don't know."

"Why did he take both of us here?" Darla asked staring at the ground.

"I have no idea." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. Her face was so close to his.

"We better get out of here before Matt notices." Travis suggested as Darla nodded her head.

They ran in the dark forest. Darla couldn't see, but Travis could. They kept running until they reached the cliff where it was light.

"We need to talk." Travis said. Darla was getting nervous.

"I thought we already talked?" She asked he wasn't going to say he was done with her, since she put his life in danger so many times.

"No this is different. I have many things to say to, but I can't say them here." He said. He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. It sent cold chills down her spine.

"Why can't talk here?" She asked trying not to fall over the cliff.

"I'm afraid that Matt will notice that we are gone and run after us."

"Why do they want me so much. Isn't there more people with ability's." Darla asked looking deep into his eyes.

"I don't know why, but Courtney really wants you. That means she won't stop until she has you. We have to go." He said as he took her hand and yanked her across the forest.

"Travis stop! You're hurting me." Darla yelled not able to see anything.


End file.
